


The Seven Deadly Sins

by swiftonthedownside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I managedto give this theme a plot how dO YOU LIKE M E NOW, M/M, and the hinata/kenma/kuroo is v brief (rn), okay the hinata/kenma is mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftonthedownside/pseuds/swiftonthedownside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EVERY fandom is supposed to have one of these WHY doesn't the Haikyuu!! fandom have one of these I am SO disappointed here it fucking is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

Kageyama was so sick. Sick of it all. He was sick of the hot club room and he was sick of cleaning the floor and he was sick of these people. They were supposed to be teammates or whatever but that was it. Teammates. They weren't supposed to be "friends" gross. He was sick of spending time with them.

Most of all, he was sick of Hinata. He was sick of his loud voice and his stupid hair and his general stupidity. The dude was straight up gross. He was sick of looking at him.

He was sick of his back and his legs. Also his butt.

Yes, he was sick of being _FORCED_ to stare at Hinata's butt really what more did the captain expect of him.

 _Finally_ , towards the end of a long weekend of training, they were the last two left in the club room. Kageyama watched Hinata surreptitiously as he got dressed. Nice abs, nice ass, nice legs, nice-

"You put your shirt on backwards."

NICE. Kageyama looked down a himself, turning his shirt around. He glanced at Hinata, pulling on his jacket.

"What had you so distracted?"

Kageyama just cleared his throat and shoved his stuff in his bag. He looked at Hinata a minute later. He was looking at him weird.

"Oh."

"What?" Kageyama grabbed his bag. "Get dressed, dumbass." He headed out of the club room quickly.

Fuck.

~~~

Kageyama watched Hinata across the court. The way he watched the ball was quite spectacular. His eyes would follow the path and when they met Kageyama's-

Kageyama received a volleyball to the chest. It bounced off, keeping in play, and he fell on his ass. He rubbed his chest, making a face and standing. He brushed himself off and looked at Hinata.

Hinata was looking at him weird. Kageyama turned his attention back to the game.

Fuck.

~~~

Kageyama couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. He thought about the way his body moved and the way his breath sounded and the way his face would flush when he was out of breath. He thought of the way each muscle tensed each time he moved. He thought of his bright hair fisted in his hand...

He moved his hand faster, gasping for breath. He thought of Hinata saying his name and Hinata gasping for breath and he merged the two images and then

He came with a groan, leaning his forehead against his bed. His back hurt from being bent over like that. He caught his breath, straightening himself into a sitting position.

"Fuck."

~~~

He dressed slowly, his limbs moving like molasses. Everything was so heavy. All he could think about was Hinata, all he wanted was to do Hinata. It was getting sort of ridiculous? Earlier he had thought about how cool his hands were.

His hands? Wow. Things were bad.

"Hey, Kageyama, are you okay?"

He looked over to see that the club room was empty. He looked down to see Hinata standing near him.

"Hey! Did you lower your field of vision to look at me!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't want to talk to Hinata today, he had to go home and think about Hinata. Then he had to picture Hinata and write Hinata's name. His day was full already, he didn't have any time to spare for Hinata. He closed his locker, looking at him.

Hinata had narrowed his eyes at him. He was watching him closely.

"Okay, if you're sure you're okay. I just thought I could offer some kind of help."

"I don't think you're capable of helping me," Kageyama said, hiking his bag up on his shoulder.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you're like, twelve, I really don't think you can help."

"If you really thought I was, like, twelve, I don't think you'd spend as much time as you do looking at me with that lecherous expression."

Kageyama swallowed, looking at him.

Fuck.

His bag hit the floor and he grabbed Hinata's face, kissing him urgently. Hinata made a noise, kissing him back. Kageyama backed him up against a locker, pressing him firmly against it and leaning down so their faces could reach each other. They stayed like that for a bit until Kageyama's back started to ache. He reached down and hitched Hinata up a few inches. Hinata scrambled and wrapped his limbs around Kageyama.

Kageyama was getting the distinct feeling that this wasn't the first time Hinata had done this. He was already tearing off Kageyama's jacket and gasping something about his locker. Kageyama got the idea and let him down. Hinata scrambled to his locker, then struggled to get it open for like an entire thirty seconds.

"Jesus, you must be stupid."

Kageyama came up behind him, opening it for him. Hinata dove inside, digging at the bottom of his bag. His body was halfway inside his bag by the time he made a triumphant noise and pulled himself out.

Why did he carry that kind of shit around with him in his fucking _gym bag_. Hinata turned around, his eyes bright and excited, and Kageyama slammed the locker shut, pressing against Hinata and tearing off his shirt.

"Jesus Christ, Kageyama..."

"Shut up."

"Calm down a little..."

Kageyama lifted Hinata again. What an asshoLE _WHAT_ an asshole he was _smirking_ where exactly the f _uck_ did he get off.

"Well, c'mon then, buck-o, what's the hold up." Hinata raised an eyebrow, nearly frowning now.

Kageyama just blinked at him slowly. Hinata rolled his ass very carefully over Kageyama's crotch, causing him to stiffen and go red.

He snatched the bottle from Hinata, both of them shifting to get their pants at least _enough_ out of the way.

Kageyama slipped a finger into Hinata and suddenly it was like it all changed. It wasn't funny, it wasn't a joke anymore.

The world was burning around them. Their breathing became ragged and forced. Hinata's hands clamped as strong as steel on his shoulders but his legs trembled around his waist and in his eyes Kageyama saw something burning hotter than desire, hotter than the sun, hotter than bullshit in Texas.

Sweet lust. It tangled between them and escaped in Hinata's every breath and radiated from Kageyama's every action. The club room dissipated around them as Kageyama fumbled to find a good footing and every curse he muttered was laced with it, dripping fucking filthy with the darkest _lust_ that their dingy club room had ever seen. Every noise Hinata made was immediately made six thousand times more appealing through the thick veil that hung around them. Kageyama had his hands braced on his hips and his skin _seared_. Kageyama's breath was as dark as night against Hinata's skin as his teeth ripped him open.

Jesus _CHRIST_ were they into it.

Hinata wished there was something on the lockers he could hold onto, but unfortunately, lockers are rather flat. So his nails scraped helplessly against the metal as he pushed his hips into Kageyama's thrusts and when Kageyama tried to shift him _Christ_ the scream he let out. He arched forward, twisting a hand into Kageyama's hair and holding himself there against him. Kageyama made a noise, pressing him against the lockers and keeping their chests together and fourteen nail marks on his back and a god-forsaking sob later there was a lot of semen flying around the club room.

"Okay." Kageyama's legs shook and he tried to lower himself carefully to the floor. "Okay..." His knees came in contact with the floor which was COLD and he jumped just a little. "Alright, okay..."

Hinata clung to him, shaking and catching his breath. They heard footsteps and voices outside the door to the club room and whipped around to look at it.

"Fuck."


	2. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not trust people like me. I will write about your otp at museums, and parks, and monuments, and they will kiss in every beautiful place, so that you can never read about them without tasting me like blood in your mouth. I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. And when I go to college at the end of the summer and devote 18 hours a week to my dual major and therefore stop writing fanfiction, you will finally understand, why storms are named after people

It had been a month. Kageyama was still thinking about Hinata.

It was weird, in his opinion. They banged frantically in the locker room and then Hinata just kept treating him like normal. Kageyama was confused. They hadn't spoken about it since. He thought that now they were supposed to have sex and text each other and hang out all the time. This wasn't what he had expected.

They were in Tokyo for a training week. Kageyama was sleeping near Hinata because PAY ATTENTION TO ME and when they were storing their stuff he shoved Tsukishima's stuff into the trash so he could place his things next to Hinata's. He walked by him and he sat by him during meals and when they did penalties he did them next to Hinata.

And so on the fourth day of the week when they were getting dressed in the morning he was next to him and so he only had to look over to see the dark mark on his neck.

"What's that."

Hinata looked up and slapped his hand over the mark. "Nothing." He shrugged, going about his business and keeping his hand there.

Kageyama was staring at him. What. What the fuck. Hinata looked up.

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"I...it just..." He closed his mouth, staring at Hinata.

"I went and spent time with Kenma, is it that big a fucking deal?"

It was quiet. Hinata looked over.

_"What?"_

Kageyama looked into his bag. He poked around with one finger, unsure of what he was looking for.

"Why did you do that."

"Because I like Kenma? He's a neat guy to spend time with?"

"Why did you do. _That_."

Hinata was about to get confounded and angry, but he looked at Kageyama. And Kageyama looked confused. He looked like he genuinely could not comprehend _why_ Hinata would do that with Kenma when he _had_ and _could_ do it with Kageyama.

Something clicked in Kageyama's mind. He got the distinct feeling that it wasn't the first time Hinata had done that.

"Because, and correct me if I'm wrong, here, Kageyama, but I didn't think we ever agreed to be dating."

Hinata zipped up his bag and walked away.

~~~

Kageyama pouted and watched Hinata all practice. Why did he like Kenma so much anyways. The guy was boring. He didn't even really respond to Hinata's enthusiasm. He just stood there and spoke quietly. God, did the guy even have different tones. He didn't understand what was so great about the guy. Except his cool hair and the fact that his height was compatible with Hinata's and he was a pretty steady setter and his face was kind of cute.

Kageyama watched them and he hated them so much Jesus Christ.

He sat in a corner of the room by himself while everyone else was out socializing and practicing. He thought about Hinata and Kenma doing it and he got weird. How would that work, they're both...well, they're both very small and very cute. He curled up against the wall and tried not to think about it.

People came into the room. He wanted to go home.

~~~

"Aren't you eating, Kageyama?"

He shook his head, making a weird face. Suga frowned.

"Are you feeling alright?"

He nodded.

"Are you sure you want to play today?"

He nodded.

"Do you want me to tell the captain you're feeling sick?"

He shook his head violently and looked up to see Suga smirking.

"You have to open your mouth."

Kageyama opened his mouth. Tanaka shrugged.

"He doesn't seem to be in immediate danger of throwing up."

"But he doesn't look okay."

"Who cares if he's okay? He just needs to practice."

"Unstable people gain nothing from practice."

Kageyama was mad because he loved volleyball and he wanted to gain from practice.

"If he's not going to talk, he's not going to talk. Leave the kid alone."

Kageyama objected to being called a kid.

"Kageyama, close your mouth."

~~~

Kageyama found himself throwing up halfway through their second set. He was in the bathroom vomiting his heart out. He felt weird and he hadn't eaten in a long time. GOD everything sucked.

He washed his face and straightened up to look at himself in the mirror. Funny. Maybe it was the lighting, but his skin had a green tint to it.

Green turned to pink. Oh.

~~~

Hinata walked into the room to immediately be dragged aside by Kageyama.

"Hey-"

"Hinata I'm jealous, I can't breathe, I can't believe it, I'm-"

"What is wrong with you."

"I-"

"You can't ignore someone for a month and then go on about missing them and liking them."

"I didn't-"

"What's wrong with you."

Kageyama was not liking how this was turning out. He didn't know he was the one responsible for contacting Hinata after their sweet makeouts. Hinata was the one who was good at these things. He didn't know the rules.

"I'm sorry I don't know a single thing."

"Kageyama, one day you have to grow up and join the real world."

"You're hardly one to talk 'small giant.'"

"You say that like it's unrealistic!"

"You talk as if every person alive is supposed to understand the rules of the social construct!"

They turned away from each other, Kageyama to cling to the wall and hyperventilate and Hinata to walk away in exasperation.

Why was this so hard.

~~~

Hinata was LAUGHING with people who WEREN'T KA _GEYAMA_ and he WASN'T TALKING TO KAGEYAMA AT ALL wow.

He couldn't even breathe.

What was even happening to him.

~~~

Hinata was practicing late in the evening with that guy from that owl school. Kageyama didn't care enough to think about his name. He stood in the doorway, watching.

Bokuto (for that is his name), looked over Hinata's shoulder. "There's a guy over there."

"I know."

"It looks like that guy you've been avoiding all week."

"It is."

"Hey!" Bokuto waved and jumped. Hinata went red.

"Shut up!"

"Why are you practicing with everyone but him? He's on your team."

"I don't like him."

"He looks jealous."

Kageyama was jealous. He wanted to cry but instead he sulked away. Being caught made it useless to watch.

Bokuto frowned. "You're being awfully sore. He's your teammate. You should really get over it and talk to him." He stretched.

Hinata made a puffy face. "I don't wanna."

"Ahhhh, I don't wanna practice with sore babies."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

"Kuroo! Come practice with me!"

Hinata slumped and made his way out of the gym. He walked down the hall.

He stopped when he saw Kageyama. He was just getting a drink from the water fountain, but he stopped anyways.

Kageyama looked up. Hinata chewed on his lips, glaring at him.

"We should be friends again or teammates or whatever."

"If I knew I was supposed to I probably would've called."

"I don't know if I can commit to being your boyfriend immediately you're really weird."

They slammed their way into a closet, shoving some stuff in front of the door before stumbling towards the back and getting down to business against the wall. Kageyama and Hinata got tangled in their clothes and one of them tripped over a mop and the other accidentally turned on the light and then there was a lot of hissing and the light went back off.

The lighting was very dim but Kageyama could still see. He could see the marks on Hinata that were VERY VERY DEFINITELY AND CLEARLY not left by him. It was as if he could feel the places others had touched him. It pissed him off, somewhere deep down inside.

Kageyama wondered when he became so possessive.

He turned Hinata around to face the wall and pushed inside. He drew a strangled breath, grasping at the blank concrete wall for a hold of some kind. Kageyama ran his hands down his back and shifted to kiss the back of his neck. He held Hinata tight and he let his nails rake over his ribs and down his spine. He pulled Hinata up so he had to brace his hands on the wall, he tugged him in time and the moans that rose from the janitor's closet down the hall from the gym were the sort you wouldn't expect to find in a janitor's closet. Even if you expected people to be having sex in there.

They were awfully strained noises, and they came erratically and deeply. Not like "Oh wow love love yaoi" deep more like deep in your soul where the devil sleeps, only awakening to boil a fire deep in the depths of hell and send the darkest "Fuuuuuuuuuck" the world has ever heard up through your mouth, and a little through your nose, and you would swear it was coming from every other orifice as well because you can feel it quake your body as your hands slip from their holds and your legs are shaking so much you have to prop one hand against the wall but then you can't hold up your partner's hips and before you know it you're slipping and you catch yourself on one knee.

And then all you can feel is a wave of determination and the recurring thought of "Please do not bang anyone else, it would really hurt my heart and I would sit in a corner and sulk" and then they cry out and then

and then the black vision turned to red and all Kageyama could think about was moving his hips and maybe fitting in a breath somewhere and his fingers grazed over the front of Hinata's neck and he could hear his name reverberating around the room. Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand and held it to his neck and sobbed the words of a sinner headed _straight_ for hell. Kageyama used his other hand to trace his leg and he panted heavily against the skin of his back and Hinata covered his mouth to muffle a scream as he came.

Kageyama choked on his own saliva. He couldn't breathe what the fuck he was going to die having sex OH MY GOD he _COULD NOT_ be found like this. Hinata let out a breath, his nails raking down Kageyama's arm and then Kageyama was coming AND choking GOD he was going to die in a janitor's closet covered in semen and regret.

He heaved breaths into his searing lungs, pulling out. "God..."

"Jesus, Kageyama, are you alright?"

"I started...choking..."

Hinata made a noise, shifting. He winced. "Fuck." He looked himself over. "You sure left a lot of evidence," he grumbled, seeming half-pissed. He rubbed a bruise on his arm gingerly.

Kageyama started breathing again and then realized he had just had sex with Hinata again.

Score.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you comment on a chapter with a ship, I will go through once I finish doing all the sins once and rewrite them for requested ships. This is your chance to comment any ship (and any kink hell i'll give you that too) and I will write it no questions asked.
> 
> All I care about is writing fanfiction and it's way easier to write requests.


	3. Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let me break this down real quick
> 
> This fic is in essence a KageHina fanfiction. I have a continuous plot designed to lace it's way through the sins.
> 
> ONCE that plot is complete, I will be writing your requests. The sin you comment a pairing on will be the sin I assume you want written about. But first there will be 7 (thinking maybe 8.......) chapters of the main Kagehina plot. Then I will write your senseless porn bc I like u and I am trying to write descriptive sex scenes like "he took his dick MAN what a dick" instead of what i currently do which is all "they were banging and there was emotion"
> 
> So there it is

Kageyama and Hinata still weren't doing the texting and constantly hanging out thing, and Kageyama was really really confused. I mean, they hung out sometimes and Hinata would text to ask questions and they banged on a semi-regular basis. But Kageyama thought they were going to start dating.

That was not what was happening. In fact, he had this weird feeling that Hinata was still into banging people who were not him. He got it from the fact that he would talk about banging people who were not Kageyama.

Kageyama was confused. He thought they'd been over this. They yelled at each other and then had sex in a closet. He assumed that was how you solved your differences in this sort of society. Now he had more differences to solve and he didn't know how to do it without Hinata yelling at him some more. He didn't want Hinata to yell at him it made him flustered and then he forgot what he was going to say.

He followed the group out of the club room, kicking little stones and pouting at Hinata's back. He was talking animatedly with Nishinoya, the two drifting away from the rest of the team. Kageyama followed them, pretending like he was going that direction for a different reason.

They were talking quietly now. Hinata nodded and they smiled at each other before Nishinoya ran ahead. Hinata stopped walking and turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked Kageyama, walking towards him. It was not unkind, but Kageyama flinched.

"Umm..."

"There's somewhere I want to be pretty soon, so was there a reason you were coming this way aside from following me?"

Kageyama watched Hinata as he looked back with wide eyes. "I...was..."

"What?" Hinata walked over and adjusted his jacket. It was all bunched up under the strap of his bag. He looked at Kageyama. "Whaaat?"

Kageyama was blushing. "I...waaaaas..."

"Oh." Hinata shrugged. "I can't today."

Kageyama looked at the ground. "Why not?"

"I'm going to Nishinoya-senpai's today!" Hinata got really animated, turning around. "He said he'd teach me the cool move he made up last week!"

"Oh." Kageyama stopped. He didn't recall Nishinoya performing any spectacular volleyball receives. "Oh."

That last one sounded sort of wilty, and Hinata turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"

Kageyama shrugged, looking at the ground. He probably wasn't aware that he was making that nasty pouty face. Hinata sighed, slumping.

"I thought we went over thiiiiiis..."

Kageyama looked over. "We did?"

"Yeah. Remember, we went to training camp in Tokyo and had sex in a closet."

"Yes, I remember that part."

"But _before_ we went in the closet I said 'I don't think I can date you right away because you're a fucking freaky weirdo.' Remember?"

Kageyama was making faces at the ground again, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't think Hinata had used so many words, but he did vaguely remember that. He thought that them having sex was supposed to rectify that. Apparently not.

"I already give you most of my attention, Kageyama."

"Most, like, what percentage?"

"Percentage?" Hinata let out a humorless laugh. "Um, I don't know? Seventy?"

"So, for every seven times you fuck me, you fuck other people three times?"

Hinata looked at him in bewilderment. "You know, I don't _owe_ you anything."

Kageyama stared at a wall over Hinata's head while he spoke at him. "I don't know what it is you want from me. You're not being very clear. And even if you _were_ to outright say it, I'm not required to do anything for you. I can do whatever I want."

Kageyama pouted. Hinata rolled his eyes.

"Bye, Kageyama. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kageyama looked up to watch him walk away. He wanted more.

He wanted everything.

~~~

Kageyama couldn't think of a single thing he could do to make Hinata like him more than everyone else. Like, obviously Hinata liked him a _little_ more because he banged Kageyama more frequently than anyone else. But he wanted to be more important than everyone else. He wanted Hinata to be unable to look at a dick and not think about him.

Fuck, he wanted Hinata.

He had his head down on his desk. He stared at the wall, thinking. He could maybe stop acting like a large huge awkward big baby. No, that wouldn't work. Besides, Kageyama was cool he was totally cool coolest guy on the team.

His phone buzzed. He flapped his arm around as he slapped his hand all over the place trying to find it. He flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey. What're you up to?"

"Uh. Nothing."

"Get online and play with me."

"Ehhhh..."

"You're no fun, Kageyama. That's why no one wants to date you."

Kageyama's face scrunched into a gross pouty glare. "Don't call me to make fun of me."

"Well why won't you plaaaaaaay with me? I wanna do our mission."

"'Our' mission."

"Yeah, y'know, the one on that place with the rocks."

"That's supposed to be 'our' mission?" Kageyama blinked.

"Yeah I only play it with you because you know how to sneak around the rock just right."

"Oh."

"I tried playing with Tanaka once but it didn't work because he charged in like a madman."

"Oh."

"Are you really not going to play with me?"

"Um..."

It was quiet. Kageyama could hear the sounds of the game coming static-y and buzzy over the line.

"Hey," Hinata said softly.

"Hm?"

"What're you doing tomorrow before practice?"

Kageyama felt his heart rate pick up a little. He didn't know, but Hinata's was doing the same thing.

"Sleeping."

"Well when do you wake up?"

"I don't know."

"That's stupid, yes you do."

Kageyama was quiet. "When do you want me to wake up? How would we even work that out?"

"I can stop by your house an hour before practice. It's on the way to the school."

Kageyama fidgeted. "Why not just come tonight," he mumbled sarcastically, shifting to sit up. "My mom will be home."

"So?"

"You're not exactly quiet."

Hinata thought for a second. "What're you doing after school tomorrow?"

"Following you for ten minutes and then leaving once you catch me and finish yelling."

"Ha. When does your mom come home from work, again?"

"Eight."

"Perfect." He cleared his throat. "I mean, do you want to hang at your place tomorrow after practice?"

"Hang or bang?"

"Kageyama!"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

They were quiet again. Kageyama was staring across the room, wondering why Hinata didn't just call him up _every_ time he was up to bang Kageyama was literally always up to bang.

"So um."

"Yeah."

"I'm hanging up."

"Okay."

"Good...night."

"Yeah."

The call blipped out and Kageyama stared at the wall. "'Yeah?' Who am I."

~~~

Kageyama was shoving his stuff in his locker before morning practice when something jabbed his back sharply. He made a weird noise, turning around and glaring.

It was Hinata, fidgeting from one foot to the other. "Hey."

"Hey? What do you want?"

"Nothing."

He kept standing there, staring behind Kageyama. Kageyama glanced around.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then, I'm going to the gy-"

"Wait!"

Hinata grabbed his arm. Kageyama looked back at him.

"What?"

"Kageyama..."

"Whaaat?"

Hinata looked at him weird. "There was, in fact, a reason I asked if you were available this morning."

Kageyama frowned at him. "Where the hell are we supposed to do that? Pray tell."

Hinata huffed. "That's why I _was_ just going to stop at your _house_ but then _you_ -"

"My mom was home, it wouldn't have worked."

Hinata let out a pathetic whine, leaning against a locker. "Kageyaaaaaaamaaaaaa..."

"What did you say yesterday? 'I don't owe you anything.' Two-way street. If were not dating, there is zero obligation for me to feel the need to service you."

"The way you talk is super weird. And I know you want to anyways, so your speech is useless."

Kageyama pouted at the floor. "There's not a good place to do this. Wait until after school."

"So you're saying to wait through _practice_ next to you and through _class_ next to you and then through practice _again_ next to you-"

"You're a big boy, you can take care of yourself."

"Are you suggesting I get myself off? Kageyama, I'm the cutest dude half these people know, I haven't had to get myself off in a long while."

Kageyama felt a tiny little pang in his chest as he said "Then why don't you ask someone else?"

Hinata pushed out his bottom lip and played with the zipper on his jacket. Kageyama looked at him.

"We're going to be late for practice. I'm leaving."

"Kageyaaaaaamaaaaaa..." Hinata leaned his head against a locker and watched him go, frowning.

~~~

Kageyama put his things away in his bag neatly, killing as much time as possible. He tried to tell himself that even _if_ Hinata was pissed at him, he had no right to be, and therefore he should be his cool, totally smooth self. He had done nothing wrong. IN FACT, he had been a responsible sort-of adult by not letting Hinata entice him into having sex in weird places where they would likely get caught and end up late to practice.

"Kageyama."

He jumped a little, turning to Hinata defensively. "What?!"

Hinata backed away a little, looking at him. He certainly didn't seem angry. In fact, he seemed more docile than Kageyama had seen him in a while.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Kageyama straightened up, grabbing his bag. Hell yeah, gonna bang Hinata.

They started walking out, trailing a little behind the rest of the team. Kageyama held onto the strap of his bag with one hand, looking straight ahead. If he didn't look at Hinata, Hinata couldn't suddenly switch from calm to mad at him. He didn't know why he would do that, he just really didn't want it to happen.

He felt something touch his hand and he looked over to see that Hinata was holding it. He stared at him for a long time, and eventually Hinata looked back.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Hinata looked at him weird before looking ahead again. Kageyama kept watching him.

They arrived at Kageyama's house and he dug around in his bag for the key before letting them in. Kageyama was checking around nervously despite _knowing_ for a fact that no one was home. Hinata kept holding his hand, just watching him as he leaned around corners and doorways.

"Kageyama, there's no one here."

"I know that!"

"Then why are you whispering."

Kageyama looked at him for a long time until Hinata tugged on his hand. "C'mon, hurry up."

"Okay." Kageyama led him through to his room, closing the door and going over to peer out his curtains.

"You are just so worried that you're going to get caught having sex."

"Shut up. How happy would _your_ mom be?"

"Probably not very."

Kageyama looked over at Hinata, sitting on his bed and leaning back on his elbows. He stared up at the ceiling, swinging his legs. Kageyama had no idea how he did it. How he managed to be so cute.

Hinata looked at him. "Take your time," he said sarcastically.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

Hinata looked at him again. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I made fun of you and refused to bang you this morning."

Hinata hummed. "Yeah."

Kageyama looked at him for a while, and he finally sighed. "It's not worth it to be mad at you. I like you best."

He grinned, sitting up straight and pointing at Kageyama. "You're my number one!"

Kageyama was quiet and Hinata sighed. "What, can't anything cheer you up?"

"I don't want to be number one."

"Haah? Now you're just saying random bullshit, I know for a fact-"

"I want to be the _only_ one."

Hinata blinked and then Kageyama was kissing him. He made a noise, shifting.

"Kage-"

"Shut _up_ , Hinata." He pushed him back, holding his wrists down. He didn't actually expect Hinata to allow that to happen. He expected him to wriggle his hands free. But he didn't. He just tried to breathe while kissing Kageyama at the same time. So he pulled them up over his head to hold them with one hand, slipping the other under his shirt.

Hinata broke away from him to breathe, and Kageyama lowered his field of vision to work on removing Hinata's shorts. He could hear him breathing. It was ragged and it was disgusting and all Kageyama wanted to do was fuck his breath right out of him. He wanted to break him so he couldn't bang anyone else for days. He wanted to leave marks on every inch of his body to identify him as his own. He couldn't let him go.

He wanted him and he needed him and he couldn't couldn't _couldn't_ let him go.

He tightened his grip on his wrists, moving back up to kiss him. He was trying to remove Hinata's clothes but his hand was getting tangled up. Hinata pulled away and looked down.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Shut up."

"Kageya-" He tried to free his hands, but Kageyama held him tighter. He shifted, bending Hinata's legs up to fucking rip hi _s fuckING PANTS OFF._

"God, what is wro-"

"Shut it." Jesus how many times did he have to tell him. He moved up to kiss him, holding his face in his free hand. Hinata wriggled and then went limp. What the fuck was that reaction.

Kageyama pulled away and shifted out of his own clothes. Hinata watched him, breathing hard. These were strange reactions, normally Hinata would say something snarky and stupid.

"What's up with you today, anyways."

"Hahh?"

"You were squishy on the way here and now you've melted into my bed."

Hinata just looked at him with half-lidded eyes, his brows knitting together. He rolled his tongue over his teeth. His chest heaved. Kageyama couldn't stand him.

"Stop." He kissed him, bringing up Hinata legs in front of his hips. He was really stretching the boundaries of how long his limbs were as he reached around himself to find the lube.

That was when Hinata started straining. He breathed heavily as Kageyama slid his fingers in and out, his whole body wiggling. Kageyama watched him with this gross confused look on his face, making sure to hold his wrists tight over his head. Jesus, was he okay.

He pulled his fingers out, watching Hinata suspiciously as he relaxed back down. He shifted Hinata a little with his free hand, sliding in.

"Christ, are you alright?" He watched Hinata struggle to breathe. "Seriously, maybe we should reschedule."

Hinata made a noise. "Fuck you," he forced out. Kageyama moved the slightest bit and he turned his face, making a series of disgusting and embarrassing noises.

"Thought so." He started a rhythm, sliding his hand up Hinata's back as he leaned over him. He hadn't been able to figure out how to remove Hinata's shirt so he'd sort of left it there. He watched his face contort. Fuck, fuckfuck, Hinata went from cute to filthy and back every other second. He didn't understand how that was possible.

"Kage..."

He managed to slip one hand free, looking at Kageyama with the DIRTIEST FUCKING FACE and guiding his hand to his throat.

Oh.

He trapped his wrist back up near the headboard, pressing against Hinata's neck carefully and kissing him. Hinata moaned and pushed up, kissing him back breathlessly.

This was it. Hinata's big secret kink. Wow amazing wow he found it out. Kageyama was so fucking full of himself. He moved faster, holding Hinata's hands and neck tighter.

Hinata broke away, obviously struggling for breath. Kageyama lightened his hold slightly, but Hinata made a noise, straining against him with his wrists.

What was that? Secret Kink Code? What did it mean? He made an incredulous face and pushed harder tentatively.

Hinata tilted his head, swallowing. Jesus Christ, Kageyama could feel it. He watched him gasp and writhe like _fuck_ what was he supposed to do with all of this sexual arousal.

Well WOW he was dumb. He moved faster, using his hand to move Hinata's head so he could kiss him. When he said he wanted to fuck the breath out of him, he hadn't thought that Hinata would literally be in danger of not breathing. Now he wanted to ensure it.

Hinata came like a minute or less after that. Probably to speed up to being allowed to breath again. Kageyama pulled away, breathing and watching him. He knocked their foreheads together, watching his face and listening to him breathe.

Fuckf ukc.

He clenched his eyes shut, moving his hand to Hinata's shoulder so he didn't accidentally strangle him as his hips stuttered and WHAT THE FUCK he didn't even know he was that close to spillin jizz. He breathed deeply, pulling out and pushing himself away from Hinata. Hinata took shaking breaths, bringing his hands down to look at his wrists.

Kageyama looked at them as well. "Oh, uh..." They were bright red, with little indentations where his nails had dug themselves. Hinata fit his own fingernail into an indentation right on his wristbone, biting his lip and taking a deep breath.

"Fuck." His voice was lightly hoarse, which made him sound even more like a child.

"Sorry."

"That was the best sex I've ever had."

"The best sex _you've_ ever had or the best sex _we've_ ever had?"

"I've." Hinata kept his eyes on his wrists. Kageyama looked away, running a hand through his hair. It flopped back into his eyes.

"I'm glad _we've_ been having worthwhile sex. I wouldn't want _you_ to be disappointed in the sex _we_ have and be telling _others_ what terrible sex _we_ have..."

Hinata tried to sigh but he fucked up and ended up coughing a few times. "Kageyama..."

Kageyama looked across his room and pouted. Hinata looked at him. What a fucking baby loser. He sat up carefully.

Kageyama felt like the greediest neediest piece of shit on the planet but he didn't fucking care. All he wanted was Hinata. If he couldn't have Hinata he didn't know what he would do. Maybe keep following Hinata around. For the rest of his life though?? Yeah.

"Hinata this sounds stupid but I want every piece of you."

It was quiet. He kept pouting. He felt like a loser.

Hinata watched Kageyama with those big eyes he used sometimes. He shifted close, holding onto his shoulders and kissing the back of his neck.

"Then maybe let's go steady."

"You're the Whore Master of Karasuno, you cannot tell me that me whining is actually convincing you to date me."

"I already like you best anyways. And if it came down to only you or everyone else and no you, I'd pick you."

That sounded super gay. "Yeah, but you know I'd still bang you whenever you want." Even though that would be the hugest dick move on the planet.

"No you wouldn't. You wouldn't this morning."

"I'd bang you reasonably whenever you want."

Hinata looked over Kageyama's shoulder at the floor. "This morning you told me to ask someone else, but I was ninety-five percent sure only you would do."

Kageyama wished they were having this conversation over the phone because he didn't know which expression to make and he didn't want to look at Hinata in case his expression was wrong. Hinata tapped some fingers on Kageyama's shoulders, putting his face against his neck.

"Let's date."

Kageyama could only remember nodding and letting out a strained sort of "Yeah."


	4. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dnam you len

So Kageyama and Hinata started dating. And Kageyama realized that it was a lot of work to keep his tiny boyfriend happy.

He had never stopped to wonder, you see. To wonder why it was Hinata just sort of casually slept with whoever wanted him. He thought it was just because he liked doin it and was able to get it up whenever someone asked. He thought it came on sort of a "want" basis. He had never considered that it could be a need.

You see, he had never met someone who had such a high libido.

It was _exhausting_ keeping Hinata happy. They had sex like at least once a day? At least. He thought that might be why Hinata was hesitant to date him. He thought maybe he pitied him, taking all this responsibility. It used to be spread out among various different people on different days of the week.

And to an extent, Kageyama felt like Hinata's sex drive had _increased_ since they had started dating. It was as though he was excited to have Kageyama and only Kageyama and Kageyama all to himself.

Don't get him wrong, Kageyama loved doing it, sex was amazing, and Hinata's tiny flushed body was enough to turn anyone on. But his back hurt and he was starting to get random headaches. He was tired a lot, too. But he didn't exactly know what to do. He couldn't just tell his small cute boyfriend that the needs of his loins were overbearing.

The bell rang for lunch and Kageyama sighed, letting his head slam into his desk. He was so tired. He rubbed his stomach absently, wondering if he should sleep or eat.

Hinata pulled a chair over and plopped down by his desk. "Hey." He slid a red bean roll over to Kageyama. Ah, yes, there were up sides to dating Hinata. Kageyama picked himself up, opening the plastic surrounding the roll.

"You seem tired."

"I _am_ tired."

Hinata chewed on his roll thoughtfully. He glanced at Kageyama.

"Wanna hang after practice?"

Kageyama stared at his roll. "Sure."

Hinata narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Just thinking about it got him excited. He could handle exhaustion. He bit into his roll, looking at Hinata matter-of-fact-ly.

Hinata hmph-ed, looking across the room as he ate. Kageyama watched him.

"I'll fuck you till you throw up."

Hinata started choking. Kageyama smiled a little. As long as he could make Hinata scream, he could stay awake for days.

~~~

Hinata tilted his head back against the wall, letting out ragged breaths. Kageyama kept pushing against him, his hands braced against the bed on either side of Hinata's hips.

"Kage..." He kissed Hinata's neck, lifting a hand to tug him into a different position. Hinata twisted a hand into his hair as their dicks slid together.

"Nnng, Ka..."

"We're alone, Hinata."

It felt weird. Having to remind Hinata that they were alone. It was obvious that he wasn't used to the concept of no one else being home. It felt weird.

However, the words registered, and Hinata let out a loud groan. Kageyama twisted a hand in the sheets. He preferred him like this. He sucked on his neck, grinding down.

"Gah, Kageya..." He pulled his body up against Kageyama's, letting out an incoherent cry.

Kageyama breathed heavily, holding Hinata against him and biting his neck. Hinata dug his nails into Kageyama's skin, sobbing lightly. Kageyama slid a hand into Hinata's hair and whispered lightly as he kissed his ear.

Hinata cried out and groaned, rolling his hips against Kageyama's. Kageyama's breath caught and he pushed Hinata down against the bed, picking up the pace and sliding their dicks together until he came with a groan (and a fistful of Hinata's hair).

Hinata breathed heavily, looking vaguely pained at the way Kageyama tugged on his hair, and Kageyama looked at him. He still hadn't. God the kid was sturdy.

Kageyama took a deep breath, and dove.

Hinata yelped, jolting into a sitting position. "Kag-!" He threaded his fingers into his hair, leaning forward. "Fuck...ah..."

Kageyama lifted Hinata's legs over his shoulders, pushing him onto his back and propping himself up a little. Hinata arched, crying out.

 _Jesus_ would the kid just come already, did he have any idea how exhausting - fuck, there was semen in his mouth. He jumped and pulled off but he ended up getting hit in the face.

"God, fuck..." He sat up, wiping it off. "Sorry, you surprised me..."

He looked over at Hinata and froze and for a second thought that he could go again. The guy's whole body was red, his fingers curled slightly and his eyes FUCK why did he have to look like that. He quickly looked across the room.

"I don't see why you're complaining. Semen suits you." His voice was so _cute_ after sex WHAT the fuck. Even when he said shitty things like that. Kageyama was so red.

Hinata sighed, sitting up. He slung an arm around Kageyama, settling behind him. The position felt oddly familiar.

"Wanna do it in the shower?" Hinata asked.

"No. I'll drop you."

"I'm not heavy!"

"I'm not strong enough to do it and hold you at the same time, though, dumbass."

Hinata sighed. "Fine. Not today." He kissed Kageyama's neck, looking at what he could see of his face. "But just so you know, I want you again and again and again and again and again..."

Kageyama went super duper red, shrugging away from Hinata and standing. Fuck. "We should put on clothes before my mom comes home." He went to his dresser, yanking open a drawer.

Hinata watched him and smiled a little to himself.

~~~

"And so my mom got super pissed at her and started yelling and Natsu started crying."

"Mmhmm."

"She doesn't normally get mad, and even when she does it's usually at me."

"Hmm."

"I wonder why she was like that..."

Hinata let out a curse. "Kageyama, you let me die!"

"Sorry." Kageyama was pretty tired. Talking to Hinata on the phone didn't take much effort, but playing games with him did. Kageyama was his elected savior and guardian. He was supposed to make sure he didn't die.

"Wait for me there, I'll find you."

Kageyama smiled a little. "Okay." He frowned. "I died."

Hinata groaned. "Kageyaaaamaaaaaaaa..."

"Sorry."

"Where did you spawn?"

"I don't know. Sorry!"

The timer ran out and Hinata sighed. "Oh well..."

They were quiet for a bit. "Are we going to play again?" Kageyama asked.

"No."

Kageyama waited quietly. It was obvious Hinata wanted something. He just had to wait him out.

It was silent for like ten minutes before Hinata sighed. "I wish you were here," he said softly.

Kageyama felt them doki dokis. He swallowed. "Yeah."

"I know we have sex a lot."

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"But I like you for more than sex too, y'know?"

Kageyama looked at his ceiling. "Yeah, I know," he assured him.

Hinata sighed. "I wish you were here to hold me."

Kageyama was quiet. He smirked.

"Man, I wonder what sort of face you're making right now."

"Haah?"

"I bet it's cute. You're all red-faced, aren't you?"

Hinata was quiet. Kageyama's smile fell. Damn, he'd turned himself on thinking about it.

"Kageyama? Let's do it."

"What."

Hinata's voice was very small. "Over the phone, I mean."

Kageyama's face went so red. He covered it with one hand, crossing his legs. "How do we do that?"

"I don't know..." Hinata was quiet for a bit. Kageyama sat there, willing his dick to stop, until he heard a noise. A breathy noise.

"Hinata, are you-"

"Please do it too, Kageyama. I feel stupid..."

Kageyama took a breath and then hurried to shove his pants down. He listened to Hinata, taking his dick in his hand absently.

"Now what?"

"I...I don't know..."

Hinata was obviously just sort of going at it aimlessly. Kageyama could hear every breath he took. He pumped his dick slowly, his face bright red.

"God, I bet your face is cute..."

"Ah..." He was sure that had made Hinata blush. He closed his eyes, biting his lip and moving his hand a bit faster.

"Kageyama..."

"Geh..." What the fuck. He pressed his lips together. This was so embarrassing.

"I forgot to ask...what're you wearing?"

"It's a little late for that," Kageyama said, his face beet red.

"Sorry!" Kageyama bit his tongue for a bit.

"I'm...just wearing a t-shirt and shorts...what I normally wear to bed..."

"Oh...yeah. Me too. Ah, except, I'm wearing pants and a long-sleeved shirt...it's cold over here."

Kageyama swallowed. That sounded so cute. And he could imagine his legs bent at the knees WHAT THE FUCK this was working. He leaned forward some, picking up the pace from where it had slowed down to. "Ah..."

"Eh? Did I say something right?"

"Hey...Hinata..."

Hinata let out a breath. "Yeah?"

"Are your pants pulled down, or did you just slide your dick out?"

"Um...I guess it's just sort of out..."

"Fuck..." He leaned his forehead against his knee. So cute.

"Kageyama?"

"Don't kill the mood, Hinata, come on..."

"A-Ah..." They were quiet again except for their breathing. Kageyama hid his face against his own shoulder. God he couldn't believe himself.

"H-Hey..."

"Hah?"

"D...Don't you wish it was my hand?"

Hinata let out a breath. "Yes..."

Kageyama let out a shaking breath, his brows knitting together. "Hinata..."

"Ahh...hahnn..."

Fuck the kid was close. Kageyama bit his lip, going faster. He listened as Hinata drew towards his climax.

"K-K...Kageyama..."

"Mmm..."

"Ahhh! Kage-!"

Fuck. He pulled the phone away from his ear to cover his mouth with the back of his hand as he came. He made gross little noises, breathing heavily. He took a minute before straightening up and putting the phone back to his ear.

"Hinata?"

"Hah?"

So he'd finished too. He sighed, closing his eyes and sitting criss-cross on his bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Cute. He could imagine Hinata, leaning his side against the wall and curling his legs towards his chest. He hummed, leaning his head back against the wall.

"That wasn't a disaster, right, Kageyama?" Hinata said, his voice quiet.

"No. Not a disaster."

"Good."

They were quiet for a bit. Kageyama shifted. "I'm going to bed. You should too."

"Yeah." He was quiet for a second and when he spoke again his voice sounded quiet and pouty. "I wish I could give you a goodnight kiss."

Kageyama covered his face. Cu _te_. "In the morning..."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Kageyama."

"Goodnight..."

~~~

Kageyama was putting his things away after practice. He looked around for Hinata. Where had he even gone? He hummed, finishing changing and getting ready to leave.

"Kageyama?"

He looked aver to see Hinata standing in the doorway, still wearing his clothes from practice. He stared at Kageyama.

"Hinata? C'mon, get dressed so we can go home."

"Kageyama..."

Hinata dashed into the club room, rolling onto his toes to give Kageyama a smooch.

"Hinata?"

"C'mere." He took Kageyama's hand, dragging him towards the supply closet.

"Hinata, not here, the senpai-"

"Fuck the senpai. In fact, I've done just that in this very closet on several occasions, so they will have no room to complain."

"Wait, we can go ho-"

"I can't wait until we go home." Hinata looked at him. "Kageyama, I've gotta have you _now_."

Kageyama looked at him why the fuck was he so cute. Hinata kissed him again, sliding his hands down the front of his pants.

"Mm, Hi-"

"I've gotta touch you and feel you, that's all I want..."

"Hin..." Kageyama covered his mouth, closing his eyes as Hinata dropped to his knees. Don't look at his face, don't look at his face.

Hinata's breath was warm. He licked and sucked various places at first, pumping Kageyama slowly. Kageyama bit his hand FUCK fuck.

He could hear Hinata breathing. He heard flesh on flesh and then _wet_ flesh on flesh. He gripped a hand in Hinata's hair, furrowing his eyebrows. He heard him make a quiet noise.

"Kageyama..."

DON'T open your eyes do NOT do that. Hinata slipped him into his mouth, reaching up to hold his hips. Christ. Christ, the warmth...Jesus. Kageyama bit his hand harder, trying to stay quiet.

Hinata hummed, tapping his fingers on Kageyama's hips. He mumbled something that Kageyama realized could only be "Open your eyes."

 _Fuck_ no, he wasn't doing that. He'd come instantaneously. He made a noise, scrunching up his face more. Hinata hummed, taking a breath through his nose before sliding further down.

Kageyama's legs were going to give out like FUCK what the fuck. He kept gripping and releasing Hinata's hair, breathing heavily around his hand.

"Kageyaaamaaaaa..." Hinata pulled off and kissed the tip, waiting.

Kageyama couldn't breathe. Fuck Hinata, really, who did he think he was. He made a tiny noise, opening his eyes a little to look at him. Hinata smiled innocently from the ground, holding eye contact and sliding Kageyama's dick back into his mouth.

"Fu-!" Kageyama tugged on Hinata's hair, his back arching forward as he came in spurts. His vision exploded he didn't know where he was. He slid to the floor, breathing heavily.

Hinata clambered forward and held his jacket, giving him a kiss. Kageyama opened an eye to look at him.

"I don't see how that helped with your urges."

"My urges weren't for my own sexual pleasure." He smiled, kissing Kageyama. "Honestly, you make me want to become a total cumdumpster..."

Kageyama froze a little. He pushed Hinata onto his back.

"Let's do it, here, on the floor."

Hinata smiled. "You're greedy."

"And you're an addicted sex glutton." That made Hinata laugh, and Kageyama dove in to kiss him before he passed out from how cute he was.


	5. Sloth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the official poll: which is funnier, hinata/ukai or hinata/takeda im crying i cant decide which is funnier vote and i promise on my soul i will write it

The early morning sunlight filtered through the window and hit Hinata's eyelids. Fuck. He scrunched up his face, rubbing his eyes and turning over. He hit something.

Oh, it was Kageyama. That's right, Kageyama spent the night. He moved his hands away from his eyes, staring at Kageyama's back.

How many people had been where Kageyama was? Not _that_ many. Most people wanted to do it at their own homes because they were closer to the school. Nishinoya had been there once.

He blinked. Was that it? Damn, of all the people he'd done, he thought more would've stayed over or something. He wiggled close to Kageyama's back, placing his hands against it.

Kageyama was a good lay. He had to say. But he was also nice to have as a boyfriend. Hinata had never really had a """"boyfriend"""". It was nice. Kageyama was obligated by law to pick up the phone when he called him. Or something. He also literally always stripped naked whenever Hinata asked him to.

He traced his fingers over Kageyama's neck. Man, he was really sleeping. He must've been tired. Hinata knew hat his sexual needs were rather demanding.

He kissed the back of his neck lightly and thought for a bit. Was there anyone else who had ever been able to keep up with him? He hummed thoughtfully. Oh. Right.

~~~

"Shoooouyou."

Hinata stretched and rolled onto his stomach. "Mmm?"

Kenma kept poking his face. "Wake up."

"Why?"

"Because I'm ready to go."

Hinata opened an eye, peering at him. "Is that so?"

Kenma watched him as he sat up. "You don't look ready to go anywhere. In fact, you're naked. And hard."

Kenma just moved forward to kiss him. Hinata shifted.

"You like having sex almost as much as I do."

"More, I think."

Kenma moved forward to push him back. Hinata lifted a hand to his hair.

"Let's do it again," Kenma whispered, kissing his ear. Hinata shivered.

"Alright."

"Is that it? 'Alright'?"

"Yeah."

"You can do better." Kenma booped his fingers against Hinata's sides, causing him to squirm.

"Kenma qui-" Kenma booped him again and Hinata bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Kenma looked up at him.

"Boop." Hinata laughed, shoving at Kenma's hands.

"Cut it out!"

"Be more enthusiastic about our sex." He dug all his fingers into Hinata's sides, causing him to squirm and laugh.

"Gah, Ken-"

"Say, 'Oh Kenma, I can't wait for you to come all over me.' Say it."

"No!" Hinata shoved against him, pushing him down and trying to tickle him in return.

Kenma just jolted and looked at Hinata. He sighed. "That's not fair. You can't tickle me if you're not ticklish."

"Where is that law written?"

"Fuck you, that's where."

Kenma rolled over, laying on top of Hinata and kissing him. Hinata stretched his arms over his head.

"Kenma?"

"Hm?"

He was preoccupied. Hinata was sure he wasn't really listening. He lowered his hands slowly.

"Nothing."

Kenma reached down to shift his legs so their tiny-ass bodies fit together. Hinata slid his arms around his neck as they moved against each other.

"Fuck..."

Kenma braced an arm near Hinata's head, sliding their dicks together in a slow rhythm. Hinata shifted.

"C'mon, Kenma..."

"I'll take my damn sweet time."

Hinata sighed, tilting his head back. Yeah okay sure fine it was slow it was nice great we get it now MOVE. He tightened his arms around Kenma, and he looked up.

"Come on, Shouyou. Can't you handle calming down for ten minutes?"

"I do that when I'm asleep." Kenma kissed him to shut him up, shifting a little. Hinata slid one hand up to Kenma's hair.

"Stop."

"Keeenmaaaaaaaa..."

"You'll rip my hair out, I'm not going any faster."

Hinata whined and kicked and shoved until he was on top of Kenma. Kenma raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so."

"I haven't said anything yet!"

"Mhmm."

"Don't act all smug and superior." Hinata leaned down, narrowing his eyes. "You act all sophisticated with your shitty video games and bullshit and you want to do it all nice and slow, but if I put your dick in my mouth you'd stop breathing."

Kenma didn't say anything. It looked like he was trying hard to keep his mouth shut. Hinata wiggled his hips, and Kenma's eyebrows did something weird.

"Sh-"

"-uuuuuuut up." Hinata held Kenma down, grinding against him. Kenma grabbed him, pulling him close.

"Fuck."

"Gh, khglk."

Kenma made a noise and shoved against him so he was on top, putting more force and speed behind his movements. Hinata dug his nails into his back, struggling for breath.

"Gah, Kenma..."

~~~

Hinata sighed, shifting onto his stomach. He wanted to go back to sleep. His phone buzzed and he opened it. He made a face. Something from his mom saying he should wake up soon. Whatever.

He was about to shove it under his pillow when it vibrated again. A text from Kenma. Wow perfect, only the dude he'd stopped thinking about like four seconds ago. He typed a reply quickly before rolling onto his back.

He hovered his hand over Kageyama's figure, tracing his curves and making a quiet "whoosh"-ing noise. Kageyama was kind of pretty. He had little stupid baby limbs on top of his huge fucking long body. He didn't know how to describe it. Hinata just sort of thought he was pretty.

He tapped his fingers lightly through the blanket on the smallest part of Kageyama's waist. Had he ever been with anyone as pretty as Kageyama? He'd been with plenty of people as thin and grouchy, for sure. Like Tsukishima-

"Geh." He shivered, pushing his face into his pillow. GROSS. He didn't want to think about it. Tsukishima sure was a dick. He got up and left in a weird daze and then threw volleyballs at Hinata for a week.

He turned to look at the back of Kageyama's head. He liked Kageyama best, surely. He wiggled over to touch his hair. Kenma was cool, and would've been one of the top choices on the list of "People Hinata Wants to Date." But he was weird, sort of. Different from how Kageyama was weird. He liked Kageyama's weird more.

Kageyama moved, and Hinata pulled his hands away, watching him. He made some noises and shifted and went back to sleep. Hinata sighed. He wished Kageyama would wake up. Yeah laying around was nice but it would be better if Kageyama was awake to talk to him.

His phone buzzed again. He rolled over to check the message. A picture of Kenma and Kuroo.

Hinata looked across the room. Ah, yes.

~~~

That one was hazier. That whole night had been a crazy weird blur. He'd been SO fucking tired from practice and then Kenma was holding his hand and asking him questions. Before he knew it he was surrounded by skin and warmth.

Don't get him wrong, it was awesome. Literally all he could remember was that it was awesome. He could remember innumerable (four) hands on his body and wet mouths everywhere. And he could remember some sounds.

"Shouyou..."

"Fuck."

"Jesus."

Ah, yes, there was also a hand on his throat. He thought it was probably for functional purposes, like holding him upright or something. But that was good. Probably one of the first hands on his throat.

~~~

He blinked. Now that he thought about it, Kageyama was the first person he actually _told_ he wanted a hand on his throat. Some people did it themselves or on accident. But he hadn't even found the chance to request it of Kenma.

He turned over, shifting close to Kageyama. He held his phone up above them, measuring the placement of the camera, and took the picture. His phone made a quiet, digital sound. He rolled over, tapping out a message.

He had just hit send when he felt a hand slip around his waist. He jumped.

"Who did you send that to?"

He swallowed. "The whole team. Tsukishima, Sugawara-senpai. Everyone."

Kageyama made a disinterested noise, holding Hinata tight. It was weird. Kageyama would barely touch him at school, but in bed he basically couldn't let go.

Hinata's phone buzzed and he opened the message. Kageyama opened one eye.

"Kenma sure is special. He gets to know everything."

"I like Kenma."

"I know."

Hinata turned back over. "Take a real picture with me."

Kageyama made a grumpy sound. "Pleeeeease?"

Kageyama didn't move. Hinata raised his phone, smiling and putting up a nearly subconscious peace sign. He turned his phone around so they could see the picture.

"You look like such a pouty mopey douchebag."

"You look like a ten year old girl."

Hinata went red, kicking Kageyama as he typed another message to Kenma. Kageyama made a face and turned over, pulling the covers up to his shoulders.

"T's early as Christ, will you please stop texting."

"I'm awake, though. And _you_ won't talk to me."

"I'm trying to sleep."

Hinata hummed. He looked at the picture of Kageyama and himself. Kageyama was not cute at all.

He wiggled up close to Kageyama's back. "Hey."

"Hrmph."

"Kageyaaaaama."

"Urg, what."

"Take another picture with me."

"How many pictures of us does Kenma need."

Hinata waited. Kageyama sighed, turning over and intending to pout even more intensely.

However, he was greeted by Hinata's mouth and a dull flash. He made a noise, rubbing his face.

"That one's not for Kenma." Hinata smiled, saving the picture to his phone. Kageyama rolled back over.

"I'm setting it as my phone wallpaper."

"Okay."

"I think it'll be cute."

"I don't care."

"Set it as your phone wallpaper."

"No."

"I'm sending it to you."

"I don't want that shit on my phone."

"Kageyaaaaaaaaaaaama, I'm not shit."

"Maybe not completely."

Hinata smiled to himself. Kageyama's phone buzzed and he opened the picture message. He stared at it. He wasn't even cute, he just looked gross and disgruntled. He looked at Hinata. He saved the picture.

Something rammed into his back and he let out a breath.

"Big spoon!"

"You can't be big spoon you literally cannot."

"That's party pooper talk."

"Lemme go back to sleep."

They were quiet. Hinata just smiled against Kageyama's back, holding onto him tight.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"I can't breathe."

"Hm." Hinata didn't let up. His phone buzzed again.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Kageyama asked after a minute.

"No."

"Please do." Kageyama wriggled until Hinata was forced to let go of him. Hinata huffed, rolling over and snatching up his phone. The picture was mostly Kuroo's grin with a blurry, yelling Kenma in the background.

_"Four-way?"_

"Pfft." Hinata covered his mouth, typing out a message about how he didn't think Kageyama would like that.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Hinata closed his phone as Kageyama slipped his arm around his waist again, settling against him.

"Go back to sleep with me."

Hinata dropped his phone on the floor, snuggling back against Kageyama. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that i havent posted anything in 60000000000 years lmao i was without wifi for a while and then my will fell apart bc my plans for some of my drafts changed and i spiraled into misery but i am back


	6. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once i write fanfiction i can no longer read fanfiction its a horrible curse

Making out with Hinata was really good. It was awesome. Kageyama was pretty sure there was nothing better than kissing Hinata.

However, he was having troubles with timing and the fact that Hinata's lungs were smaller than his. Hinata kept having to hit him.

"You have to let me breathe!"

"Sorry!"

Hinata pouted, letting Kageyama kiss him. Hungry-ass thirsty bitch. Kageyama wriggled above him.

Hinata started to squirm and he pushed against Kageyama. Get off get off. GET OFF.

"Gah. Kageyaaamaaaaa!"

"Sorry!"

Hinata pushed him away, sitting up. "I need to _breathe_!"

"I know, I'm sorry!"

Hinata huffed, sliding off the bed to sit on the floor. "Whatever, I'm done kissing you."

"Hinata..."

"Come play with me and give yourself a second to calm down."

Kageyama slouched and glared at the wall while Hinata flopped onto his stomach, turning on the system. "Kageyaaama. C'mon."

Kageyama grumbled and sat beside Hinata, picking up a controller. Hinata sat up and settled against his side. "You're starting to get more and more desperate for sex. You're becoming troublesome."

Kageyama didn't respond. He couldn't shake this feeling.

This feeling of being pissed off.

~~~

The sun was hot as they walked home. Kageyama had his hands in his pockets, keeping his head down. He spotted a juice machine.

"Hey, do you want juice?" he asked, sort of absently. Hinata looked over.

"Yeah, sure." They veered off under the shade, and Kageyama dug some coins from his pocket.

"You want apple?"

"No, get me cranberry."

Kageyama looked at him, kicking some rocks across the street. "But you always drink apple."

Hinata looked up. He shrugged. "I want cranberry."

"But you _always_ drink apple."

"I don't want apple!" He shrugged, looking at Kageyama. Kageyama pouted at the machine.

"Fine."

"Oh my god, is that okay with you?"

"Yes, it's just, you normally drink apple!"

"And I'm not today."

"I said that's fine."

They were quiet. Kageyama pressed the buttons and handed Hinata his drink.

"Let's just go home."

"Okay."

~~~

They laid quietly in bed. Kageyama was snuggled against Hinata's back. He felt rather relaxed, to be honest. He'd been having a weird, pissy few days, but in Hinata's room it was cool and it smelled nice and Hinata was soft and

why was he texting.

Kageyama squished his eyes closed more, making a noise. Hinata's phone clicked off. "Sorry. I thought you were asleep."

"I almost was." Oh no, here came the irritation. He rubbed one eye.

"I'm sorry. Kenma was texting me."

Geh. Kenma. Kageyama frowned and pressed his face to the back of Hinata's neck. Hinata wet back to texting.

"Why is he texting you at half after midnight?"

"I don't know. He just asked if I could possibly get online for a round and I told him I couldn't."

"Why's he texting someone else's boyfriend late at night," Kageyama grumbled, holding Hinata tight.

"He's my friend, Kageyama. You've never had excessive problems with him before."

He hadn't see as much of Kenma before. He was quiet. Hinata started typing out another text.

"The light is sort of bothersome."

"I know, I told him I'm going to bed."

Kageyama settled against Hinata, closing his eyes. Just go to sleep. Go. To.

His phone vibrated again.

~~~

Kageyama couldn't stop feeling pissed off. He didn't even know why. Was it puberty? Disgusting. He just wanted to feel good instead of feeling all coiled up inside. He squeezed his hands together.

Practice was getting difficult. Kageyama couldn't focus, which had only put-off the other team members and nigh on _infuriated_ Hinata. He had gone to practice with Sugawara while Kageyama bounced a volleyball against the floor by himself like a loser to burn off steam.

There was a sneaker-squeak, a yelp, and a thump, and Kageyama turned to see people gathering at one part of the court. The part of the court where Suga and Hinata had been.

He wanted to go over there. But Hinata was pissed at him. But if Hinata was hurt that would be bad.

Hinata said something. The crowd parted, looking at Kageyama, and he had a clear view of Hinata on the floor of the gym, cradled ever so lightly by Suga and looking at Kageyama in absolute betrayal.

Kageyama took a step, but Hinata turned away, helped to his feet by Sugawara. Ennoshita helped him from the gym.

Kageyama could only watch.

~~~

He stood around the nurse's office after practice, waiting for Hinata. He had all his things with him, his bag slung over his shoulder. He didn't know what he would say to him, but he was his boyfriend so it was his job.

The door rolled open and Hinata looked over at him. Kageyama slid his bag down, holding it out to him.

"Here."

"Thanks." He started to walk away. Kageyama followed him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you get hurt?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Kageyama frowned. Here is came. Pissed off. "What's with you?"

"What's with _you_?" He rounded on Kageyama. "You've been in an awful mood for, like, a week. Snap out of it!"

"I'm not _trying_ to be in a bad mood! I can't stop it whenever I want!"

"Well you could've found the decency to be worried when something might've happened to me!"

"I was!"

"You were _out of it_!" He huffed. "Just go home, Kageyama. Leave me alone."

Kageyama's shoulders hunched up, and he turned around, storming off. God fuck, literally fuck, fuck fuck fuck.

Fuck.

~~~

This practice match was going to be garbage. The entire team knew. Maybe Kageyama and Hinata just shouldn't play? No. Ukai wouldn't hear of that, despite the team's begging.

And so instead, they suffered great defeat.

Sure, the team was mad at them. That was a given. But nothing could match the boiling fury that Kageyama and Hinata had for each other. And as they arrived back at the school and the rest of the team headed to their respective homes, Kageyama and Hinata stoo still for twenty minutes, glaring at each other and waiting for the perfect moment when they were utterly, completely alone.

Hinata was pretty sure he saw a tumbleweed on the other side of the street as Kageyama's position changed for the first time in thirty minutes. He straightened up a little, keeping his hands by his sides. Hinata was having trouble breathing. Kageyama stepped forward.

"So you missed every toss."

"So you didn't toss to me correctly."

"Why aren't you more competent?"

"I'm just not! We all know it, I can't hit them alone!"

"Then why are you even a starter on the team?!"

"Because you and I work well together but you are not behaving like yourself! You're being _mean_!"

"You...are...pissing me off!" Kageyama grabbed his hair, bending at the waist. "I don't even know why! I'm so fucking _mad_ all the time!"

"And _that_ is pissing _me_ off!"

Kageyama just made a frustrated sound, pulling on his hair. He couldn't breathe.

"Kageyama?"

No, don't talk to me right now, please. I can't see. He tried to take deep breaths, closing his eyes. He felt something touch his arm.

"Kageyama, I think something's really wrong, should I get some-"

"Shut up." He gripped Hinata's shoulders. "Take me to where I can punch a wall, I'm so fucking..."

"What's wrong?"

"YOU, I don't know."

Hinata winced. "You're holding me too tight," he whispered.

Kageyama took a deep breath and straightened up. He looked at Hinata, then grabbed his arm and dragged him around to the backside of the building.

"Kageyama - _ow_ let go-"

Kageyama pushed him against the wall of building, leaning in near his neck. "Be quiet."

Hinata closed his mouth, standing still as Kageyama licked at his neck.

"I'm not fucking done being mad at you," Hinata stated, sounding thoroughly pissed.

"Then fucking be mad at me." He grabbed Hinata's hair, dragging him in for a kiss. "I'm still mad too."

"You don't seem mad." He pushed Kageyama away a little, but Kageyama's sort of big and so it didn't do anything. He slid his other hand up Hinata's throat.

"Boyfriends are allowed to get mad," he breathed into his ear, pushing him against the wall with his hips. Hinata jolted a little.

"Asshole..."

"Keep calling me an asshole, I don't _care_ ." He rutted against him. "I need to work out this tension before I _fucking_ kill someone."

Kageyama wasn't much of one for demanding. He usually left that up to Hinata. To be honest, that was a part of what Hinata liked about him. He was accommodating - he did what Hinata wanted when Hinata wanted it and never asked for much himself. But this.

Wasn't all bad.

Kageyama kept pushing against him, and Hinata stood still. How did he convey that he was alright with this while still conveying that he was pissed at Kageyama? Can't a dude go out and enjoy himself but also be a bitter baby, anymore? 

He fretted quietly for a bit until he realized that Kageyama didn't care. Kageyama wasn't paying attention to his reactions. In fact, he was sort of just using Hinata's hip as a means to get off.

That ticked him off MORE.

"At least pay attention to me," Hinata breathed, pulling him down for a kiss. Kageyama braced an arm against the wall over Hinata, pressing against him.

"Hah..."

Kageyama pressed against him desperately, putting more pressure against Hinata's throat. Hinata made a noise, placing his hand over Kageyama's.

This was it. It was hot, and they were sticking together, and their breath was labored and their hands were getting shakier and clammier with every movement. But it didn't matter. What mattered most was - _Jesus Christ_ \- holding onto the other boy tightest and marking his skin and - _gggghghghgh_ \- breathing faster and moving harder and dragging - _dragging draaaagging it out_ \- sounds and breaths and _life_ from another being, what mattered was being the best, what mattered was coming out on top. What mattered was being the angriest. Also orgasming first would be an awesome plus.

The sun was hot on Kageyama's back. Hinata was trying to rip out his hair. He was pretty sure that was it. It was all nails down his scalp, it was sweat on his neck. His hand was sliding on Hinata's throat. He was getting a pretty bad headache from the sun. He leaned in towards Hinata's ear. This was taking too long. He slipped his fingers under Hinata's waistband, tugging his shorts down a little. Hinata jumped.

"Ah-"

"Shut up, shut up." He pulled him so their shoulders pressed together, stroking him quickly. Come on, he wanted to go home and they couldn't go anywhere like this. Hinata shuddered, grabbing handfuls of the back of Kageyama's shirt. Kageyama nipped a his neck, squeezing his hand.

"Come _on_ , Hinata." There wasn't any room for doubt, anymore. Kageyama was definitely still angry. In fact, those words sort of rumbled through Hinata's body, and he slid a hand up to Kageyama's hair as he jerked and came into his hand.

"Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_. " He slammed Hinata back against the wall, shoving a hand down his own shorts, and in thirty seconds they were panting against each other.

"Help me to a bathroom, please."

"I'm still mad at you," Hinata grumbled, glaring at the ground.

"I already told you that boyfriends are allowed to get mad. Now please help me wash my hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy your short-ass chapter i worked on this for like six hours i put in six hours of work and this is what came out i hope you're all fucking pleased


	7. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by the way i dont have a choking kink i actually pulled it out of my ass to make this fic interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles* yeah ive seen one or two animes...

Hinata's hair was so soft. Kageyama couldn't let go of it. He kept being like "Yeah okay now I'll move my hands down to grope his ass" and then ten seconds later he was still squishing and pulling and fluffing Hinata's hair. It was so soft. He leaned forward a little more, making a noise.

Hinata shifted in his lap. "Kageyama?" he said softly, pulling away a little.

"Mm?" Kageyama moved to suck on his earlobe. He still couldn't let go of his hair. Had he done something different to it today? Washed it maybe?

"Kageyama...why're you dating me?"

Kageyama pulled away, panting lightly and looking at him. He swooped his bangs back with his fingers, causing Hinata to tilt his head back a little. His neck his neck oh my god. He leaned a little forward, unconsciously, looking back up at Hinata. "Because you're great and I love you."

He leaned in, intending to devour his throat, and Hinata frowned. "Why, though? I piss you off a lot, ask for sex too often, and used to be the team mattress."

Kageyama didn't respond, pulling on Hinata's hair to tilt his head more. Hinata huffed. 

"I'd rather you talked to me, right now."

Kageyama pulled away. "I don't care about what you used to do. I can deal with having sex. You don't piss me off enough for it to be a huge problem."

"It bothers _me_ , though." He pushed Kageyama away, shifting out of his lap and sitting cross-legged. "I don't know why."

"You thinking about other people while we have sex is, admittedly, a problem. Just not mine."

"I don't-" Hinata looked at him, red and sorta pissed. "I don't think about other people while we have sex and I thought the _point_ of being my boyfriend was for us to help each other out."

Kageyama looked at him. "I like you, Hinata. I just do."

Hinata pouted, picking at the hem of Kageyama's shorts. "Mmm."

Kageyama scratched his face. "Um. I guess I like your. Smile..." He put his hand over his mouth to muffle it, doing a weird thing with his lip. He looked at Hinata, who was looking back expectantly. He sighed.

"And your skin is pale, or whatever, and uh, your ass is good..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And even though you've done everybody I know, there are things only you and I have done that are special to me. And even if there weren't, you'd still be special to me." Kageyama was doing an intense lip thing at the corner of his ceiling, scratching his face really hard. "Because I like you. Love you. Or whatever."

He looked back at Hinata, sliding his hand back into his hair. "And anyways, you need to take more pride in yourself. You're not a bad person for sleeping around or wanting sex. You just. Have a high sex drive. You're not a bad person for having preferences or kinks." He leaned in, pecking his lips. "You're a moral person, and an alright volleyball player, a below-average student, and an attentive boyfriend. What more do you want to be?"

"Taller."

"You're okay like this, though." Kageyama leaned him down against the bed, kissing his neck. "There's nothing wrong with being small enough to be easily done against a wall. And even short, you're okay at spiking a volleyball. Be proud of yourself. And then be proud of me."

He bit down hard on Hinata's neck, causing him to gasp in pain. "Ka..." He winced, his toes curling. Kageyama pulled away from his neck. 

"I've thought a lot about being yours. But I've not contemplated that you might also be mine."

"Ka - ahh!"

Kageyama pulled on his hair, biting his neck. He slid both hands down to his throat, pulling away. "Just say when," he whispered, before moving one hand to Hinata's pants.

Hinata and Kageyama had a safe word. It was "STOP". Hinata felt excited squiggles in his stomach. He never ended up using the safe word but he hoped to one day be presented with the opportunity. Most likely so he could pass it up.

Kageyama was having trouble keeping up this BDSM shit while getting ready to stick his dick in Hinata. He looked from his only free hand around Hinata's throat to the drawer with the lube in it with a lost expression on his face. Hinata kicked him.

"Hey."

Kageyama looked at him. "What?"

Hinata stretched one leg in the direction of his backpack at the foot of the bed. "The, um, left pocket...?"

"What?"

"Check the left pocket."

"Why, there's lube in the drawer."

"Kageyama! Check the left pocket."

Kageyama huffed in confusion and went over, opening the left pocket. He dug around. "There's nothing in here."

"Um, the right pocket."

Kageyama sighed again and turned the backpack around, digging now in the right pocket. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He looked at Hinata.

"What?"

"Nothing. This is just. A real kink. Your kink is real. You really like to be bound."

" _YOU_ said there was nothing _WRONG_ with my kinks."

"There's not, it's just funny." Kageyama crawled back over, messing with the handcuffs. It would only kill the mood more if he asked how the fuck to operate them. He went about attempting to chain Hinata to a part of the headboard.

"How is it funny?"

"I don't know. I don't pin you as a kinky dude." Fuck fuck how do handcuffs work.

"Yeah, and in the beginning you didn't pin me as a scarlet letter."

"Are you saying I can't read people?"

"I think it's more like you don't try."

Kageyama fucked up with the handcuffs again and Hinata sighed, snatching them from him and doing it himself. Kageyama didn't know what the point was in chaining yourself up. Was that still fun? Maybe he should read a book about kinks. He leaned down to kiss him. "In the end, there should be nothing wrong with liking the things you like."

"Like you?"

"Well, yeah, I find no shame in the things I'm interested in..." He squeezed some lube on his fingers while he spoke. The "character" mood seemed to have completely dissipated. This was why he didn't normally initiate BDSM bullshit.

"No, I mean you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm proud of liking you."

Kageyama looked up at him. He wanted his dick in him immediately. Hinata just looked back blankly. "Yeah, I guess like that." He started hurrying, sliding a finger into Hinata. He made a sort of face.

"Aw, is poor stunted Kageyama flustered?"

"You're chained to the headboard, do you really want to make fun of me?"

"Why don't you say you like me back?"

"I already said that once today." He put another finger in him. Fuck, did he even notice?

"What, there's some rule where you can only express your affection once a day? You're so weird, Kageyama. Are you really that emotionally wheh-y? Can't you at least _respond_ to me?"

"Shut _up_." Kageyama moved up, sliding both hands around Hinata's neck. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. They stared at each other. Kageyama's slick fingers slid further down the side of his neck.

Kageyama kept watching his eyes, sliding one hand down to lift Hinata's hips and position his legs. Hinata was trembling with excitement. Kageyama shifted.

"I do like you," he grumbled. He pushed in, and Hinata made a noise, biting his lip. "And I like it."

"Kage...ya..." Hinata strained on the handcuffs, looking at Kageyama.

Christ, he was really enjoying that. "Jesus, Hinata..." He pressed both hands to his throat, grinding his hips into him. Hinata squirmed, trying to make noise.

"Quiet." He leaned in, kissing his ear. "Quiet..." He started thrusting softly. Hinata moved his hips, taking ragged, open-mouth breaths. Kageyama held him down, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

"Hk..." Hinata strained on the handcuffs. He held Kageyama with his legs, pulling him into him. God. Oh god. Gggggggggggggod. He pulled harder on the handcuffs.

Kageyama groaned and pushed on his throat harder. Ggggg, careful. He watched Hinata gasp and struggle, biting his lip. Fuck. Fuck, look at him. Fuck fuck. He pounded harder, struggling for breath himself.

Hinata's breathing got faster. Kageyama was going to die. "Gyk..." Kageyama let out a breath, moving his hands from Hinata's throat so he could breathe and so he didn't kill him on accident. He leaned in to kiss his neck, pulling Hinata into his thrusts.

"Ghn, Kage...!" Hinata arched. "Nnn!"

Kageyama shifted and hugged Hinata tight against him, thrusting into him sharply and coming. Hinata made a noise of protest. "Kageyama..."

"Sorry."

Hinata wiggled. "Let me go, get me off."

"Sorry." Kageyama pulled back, taking Hinata's dick in his hand. Hinata went back to making little noises, and Kageyama went back to kissing his neck.

"Kageyama?"

"Hm?"

"Say you like me again."

"I _love_ you, Hinata." He was about to go in for the kill when he heard his bedroom door swing open. They both stopped slowly. He bit his lip, turning his head.

"Hi, Mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to tumblr user kageyamasbuttocks for sending me such a nice message that i cried and got really motivated (and then took 2 fucking weeks to write anything)
> 
> you guys should send me more nice messages and boost my already astounding ego
> 
> ALSO i will now start writing your disgusting porn im really looking forward to it let's have a good time guys


	8. All Aboard the Hinamobile: Sugawara, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Daichi, Asahi, Ennoshita, Takeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my FAVORITE EVER READER who i have NEVER SPOKEN TO who comments on my works under the name "c" requested (along with some other users) everybody's first times with hinata. well why not. here you go.
> 
> some uber-digusto porn
> 
> also sorry for NOT WRITING FOR MONTHS you shouldnt depend on me for anything
> 
> SUPER SHOUTOUT TO tumblr users diae and sh1on for helping me out with proofreading this fucking monster chapter?? good job you guys 10/10 will ask for assistance again (also thanks to my gay sister for being gay)

The club room buzzed softly with conversation. Team members got dressed and joked around. Several of the members headed out earlier on. Nishinoya watched Hinata and Kageyama leave.

"They've been steady for a good while," he commented. "Looks like Hinata found something to please him."

"He was rather restless," Sugawara commented, digging a clean shirt out of his bag. Tanaka nodded.

"You'd see him hanging out with someone else literally every day."

They all chuckled fondly, then the room grew quiet. "Have every single one of us banged Hinata?"

They looked at each other, and Suga leaned against his locker. "Well, I personally think I was one of the earliest."

"No way." Nishinoya shook his head. "I was _definitely_ his first."

"His first? Really?"

"Well, his first here."

Suga shook his head. "No, no, I remember. I slept with him before you came back."

Nishinoya looked offended. "You couldn't have!"

"No, I remember! It was almost right after we let him and Kageyama join the team."

~~~

Suga had gone back to the club room to see if he had left his jacket there. He checked his locker. He checked under the trashcan and in the corner. He couldn't find it. He had decided to go look in the gym when he heard a sound.

Why would someone be hiding in the closet.

It was only after he had opened the door that it struck him why someone would hide in the closet. And that would be because they were jerking off. So he stood there and stared blankly at Hinata - who was turning ever-redder - as he scolded himself for not thinking just a little faster.

"S-Sorry." Hinata shifted to try and tug his pants on. "I - oof, sorry." He picked himself up, shaking and apologizing. Suga looked at what he was holding.

"Is that my jacket." He didn't ask. And he didn't sound mad. He sounded exhausted. Hinata looked like he wanted to start crying.

"Sorry, sorry about...this..."

"No, it's..." He sighed. It's just yeah. It's just hm. It's just mwheh. He couldn't decide on which sounded less stupid. He looked Hinata over again. "Do you want a hand?"

"Eh what no no stop no." Hinata backed up against the wall. "Well, um, I guess..."

Suga couldn't figure out if Hinata was actually bashful and innocent or not. He stepped further into the closet, closing the door behind himself. He stepped towards Hinata.

"Maybe I changed my mind. You can leave. You don't have to..."

"It's okay."

"Um, are you..."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Suga smiled to himself. He couldn't get a good read on Hinata, but this was interesting. He certainly didn't dislike it. He touched Hinata's face, in response to which Hinata made a noise and started to slide down the wall. Suga tried not to laugh because it seemed mean, but he couldn't entirely help it.

"You alright, there?"

"U-Uh..."

They ended up on the floor and Suga moved closer, taking his jacket from him. "You don't need this if I'm here, do you?"

Hinata bit his lip and lunged forward to grab onto Suga. He tried to steady himself.

"Uh, Hina-"

"Sugawara-senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"Just because I was jerking off to your scent doesn't mean I want to date you. Okay?"

Suga was quiet. He stared at the wall, a half-smile on his face. What sort of creature was Hinata.

"Okay. I got it. You're just attracted to me physically, right?"

"Yes! Exactly."

"Do you want to do it right here right now on the floor?"

"Yes."

"Right." Suga pushed him back into place against the wall, tugging at his shorts. Hinata seemed ecstatic and moved to help get his pants off. Suga moved on to shoving down his own pants, jerking himself quickly to get it properly up.

"We don't have any lube, so we can't do it that way."

"Right." Hinata looked sort of disappointed. Little did Sugawara know that he was making a mental note to always carry around lubricant everywhere forever from here on out.

"Here." Suga took a minute and then deposited a shit ton of saliva into his hand. Hinata wondered how he created that much saliva in 3 seconds. Suga shifted nearer to him, grabbing both of their dicks and pumping them quickly together.

Hinata made an open-mouthed noise, wrapping his arms around Sugawara. Suga looked at the side of his head, confused. Who was this. He stroked their dicks quickly, pushing his hips a little. Who was this. This person was way hotter than Hinata. This person was far more lithe. This person made more erotic noises.

This person was turning him the FUKC on.

He breathed against Hinata's throat, his mind noting every scrape of Hinata's nails against the back of his neck. He groaned, pushing his hips forward again. Now that he was thinking about it, maybe he shouldn't be doing this with Hinata. Not only was he his trusted senpai, who would surely be the one to get in trouble if they were caught, but they were still on the school grounds. In the school building. Sure, it was too late to stop now, but he should have thought sooner...

"Suga...senpai..."

Nevermind. Suga felt a rush of hormones and he felt his body flush. He pumped his hand with more force, swiping his thumb over the tip of Hinata's dick. Nah, this was fine, I mean everyone was gone, surely they wouldn't be caught or anything. Besides, he couldn't send Hinata home with a rock hard erection, and the poor kid had to embrace his sexual urges in these confusing adolescent times and - SHIT SHIT SHIT Hinata came everywhere. He moaned, tugging on Suga's hair, and within two seconds Sugawara had shifted up, fisting one hand in Hinata's hair and using the other to jerk himself off at the SPEED OF LIGHT, groaning the whole way until he came on Hinata's face.

Hinata looked up at him with wide, watery eyes. Suga swallowed carefully, watching him as he released his hair. Oops. "Sorry. I'll help clean yo-"

"No, it's fine." Hinata shook his head, wiping at the semen with his fingers. Oh man that was innocent looking. He smiled at Sugawara, wiping his eye with the back of his hand. "Thank you so much, Senpai."

Suga felt those words right in his heart. He stared at Hinata. "Sure." He stood shakily, pulling up his pants. Hinata wobbled to his feet as well. He picked up Suga's jacket.

"Here." He held it out to him. Suga looked at it.

"You can wear it home if you want."

Hinata lit up. "Really? I'll return it tomorrow! I promise!"

"Yeah." Suga smiled, waving a dismissive hand as Hinata quickly changed out of his jacket and into Suga's. Oh man it was big on him. Not super big. But definitely big enough. Hinata threw his arms around Sugawara.

"Thank you for everything."

Suga just nodded stiffly. Oh man. Oh man he was so cute. "Alright. Well. I've gotta run. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye, Senpai!" Hinata followed him to the door of the club room, waving after him with the too-long sleeves.

Sugawara went home and sat at his desk for a long time and called up Daichi for a very long conversation.

~~~

Daichi nodded. "I remember that."

Nishinoya was In Despair. He pouted in the corner, feeling rather defeated, and Suga looked around. "Well, no one else is going to share their stories? C'mon, I'd love to hear how Hinata is with others."

Tanaka laughed loudly, immediately sliding into the spotlight. "Sugawara-senpai, dear, _you_ may have but one story to tell, but I have far too many to choose just one to recount!"

Suga quirked an eyebrow, irritated. "I never said that was my only time with Hinata. I was simply proving Nishinoya wrong."

Nishinoya hissed from his corner, and Tanaka chuckled. "Still. You can't ask me to choose from my vast bank of times having sex with Hinata."

"Fine. Then just tell us about the first time."

Tanaka's face froze in a smile. "Ah. Yes. I can do that."

Suga blinked, and then he and Daichi grinned at each other. This was going to be good.

~~~

Tanaka was innocent, in this instance. He had never done a thing wrong in his life. He was a good kid.

But Hinata was not biased. Hinata did not see class or race or riches or grades. Hinata saw only prey.

He sidled up to Tanaka, innocent as day. He started up a conversation, keeping him in place while the others drifted out of the room. He enthused about whatever it was Tanaka happened to like at that time until everyone was gone. It was how he lured them in.

Hinata crossed his arms behind his back, leaning against the locker beside Tanaka's and looking up at him with his big eyes. Tanaka collected his things from his locker, closing it.

"Tanaka-senpai?"

That was it. His final trick for drawing him in. Tanaka grinned, putting his hands on his hips. "What is it, Hinata?"

"Well, I just...I've been having trouble finding a girlfriend."

Tanaka nodded wisely, rubbing his chin. "Mmm, yes, this can be a problem."

"I _really_ wanted to get a girlfriend when I started high school." He pouted a little, clasping his hands together in front of himself. "But I've been _so_ busy with volleyball and studying and I live so far away..."

Tanaka sighed. "Y'know Hinata, sometimes things just don't work out. I, for example, have been wanting a girlfriend since _junior high_. Have I ever gotten one? Nope." He stared at the wall, pursing his lips. He suddenly didn't want to talk about this anymore. It was depressing.

"Oh? Tanaka-san, does that mean you don't have a girlfriend?"

"That's right, Hinata." He had become monotone. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then...could you maybe help me out?"

"Why would you want my help getting girls, I literally just sai..." He trailed off, looking at Hinata with a confused expression. Wait. Hinata was standing closer than before. He was shifting in a different way. Tanaka took a step away. "Err..."

"Please? Just this once..." Hinata moved closer, looking up at him. "Won't you, _Senpai_ ?"

Tanaka tried to back up but he bumped into the bench. Shit. Hinata moved almost right up against him, tracing a finger on his chest. He looked up at Tanaka.

"H-Hin..."

"Will you please do it for me just this once?" Hinata pleaded. "I'll never ask you again."

"G...Wha..." Tanaka found himself being sat on the edge of the bench. And then Hinata was in his lap, kissing his face and his neck, running his hands down his chest and murmuring "Tanaka-san" absently here and there. He tugged at the fastenings on Tanaka's pants.

Tanaka was so red. Was this happening. Hinata was so warm. He was so little. He pulled out Tanaka's dick and he flushed extra extra red. He put a shaking hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"...'t's...'t you..."

Hinata pulled his face away from Tanaka's neck to look at him. "Hm?"

Tanaka stared at the ceiling, looking nearly bashful. "It's...it's Tanaka- _senpai_ to you."

Hinata lit right up, throwing himself on Tanaka. "Right! I'll be more respectful from now on."

"R-Right..."

Hinata shifted, holding himself up to shove down his pants. Tanaka started to panic. "We don't have any, um, lube or-"

Hinata pulled a bottle of lubricant literally from thin air (aka where he had placed it earlier beneath the bench), looking at Tanaka. "You mean this?"

"Y-Yes...!"

Hinata watched him, then smiled a little. "Should I do it myself, then?"

"Do..."

Watching Hinata Shouyou prepare himself for bomb ass dick was, by far, one of the most erotic things Tanaka Ryuunosuke had ever witnessed. He was basically ready to blow his entire load in Hinata's gaping, moaning face by the time he withdrew his fingers and quickly lubed up his dick. He bit his lip, placing a hand on Hinata's waist as he slowly lowered himself.

"Oh my god..."

It happened. His dick went into there. Shit oh. God. Fuck. Tanaka could hardly breathe. He looked at Hinata.

Hinata was having trouble. He didn't think this through. In this position, there was nowhere for his legs. He shifted and Tanaka's dick had an emotion.

"Hina..." He leaned forward, wrapping Hinata's legs around his waist. Hinata let out a breath, moving his hands around to the back of Tanaka's head. Hinata was lucky that he was so small. Tanaka was able to move him easily on his dick.

Everything went white. Oh god. Doing dudes was different from doing girls. He could hardly breathe. Everything was so tight. He could feel it when Hinata breathed? And Hinata was being very generous with his noises and his nails.

"Nn..." Tanaka shifted. He had one hand on Hinata's hip to push him up and one hand on his shoulder to bring him slamming down. Hinata scratched at the back of his neck, crying out.

"Ahh, Senpai!"

OH MY Fkuck. Tanaka shuddered, nearly leaping to his damn feet in excitement. He moaned softly. That was it that killed the man that. That was his end. He pulled Hinata down on him, coming with a soft noise. He couldn't think. Christ.

He was still barely breathing when Hinata lifted one of his hands, taking it to his still-hard dick and guiding it in stroking him quickly. Tanaka rested his head on Hinata's shoulder. He could not believe he was touching this boy's dick. Hinata moved their hands quickly, letting out a breath and coming a few moments later.

Tanaka remembered Hinata speaking softly as he stood and went about cleaning up. He remembered him whispering some things to him and kissing his face and his mouth and then leaving. He came completely back to his senses about twenty minutes later.

"Jesus fuck."

~~~

Suga and Daichi were laughing at him. Straight up laughing. Even Ennoshita was trying to hide his chuckling.

"I can't believe you fell for that!"

"S-Shut up!"

"Hinata reeeally knows how to work people."

"Yeah, but that's not how Hinata always was with Tanaka," Nishinoya chimed in, standing on the bench so he could sling an arm around Tanaka's shoulders.

"Yeah, how would you know?"

Tanaka and Nishinoya glanced at each other, grinning.

~~~

"Tight..."

Hinata scoffed, holding tight to Tanaka's shoulders and glancing over his shoulder at Nishinoya. "You're telling me." His face twisted and he made a sound. "Nn...is it going to work...?"

Tanaka ran his fingers through Hinata's hair, leaning forward a little to try and see. "Tch, I can't believe you're having trouble fitting _that_ tiny thing in-"

Nishinoya smacked him, his cheeks flushing. "Yeah, if it's so small why don't we double-do you instead!"

"No way!"

"Could you guys stop yelling?" Hinata was trembling. "Tanaka, could you lean back again?"

"Sorry, Hinata."

"Are you alright?"

"We don't have to do this now."

"Yeah, we can work up to it more."

"Well, I just...want to..."

Nishinoya and Tanaka looked at each other, and moved in to kiss any part of Hinata they could reach. Nishinoya reached around between Hinata and Tanaka, running his fingers over Hinata's chest and feeling his skin flush in his wake. The passion building-

~~~

"No, no, no no no, none of that bullshit." Suga frowned, crossing his arms. "We're doing _first times_ , Nishinoya. If you can't follow the rules, don't fuck Hinata."

"Fine!" Nishinoya crossed his arms. "But my first time with Hinata was _way_ less embarrassing than _either_ of yours!"

~~~

Nishinoya wasn't lying when he said it was probable for him to have been Hinata's first in high school. They were friends right off the bat and started hanging out and practicing immediately. It was hardly two weeks before Hinata's extreme need for sexual satisfaction was brought to Nishinoya's attention.

And it was true that it was far less embarrassing than even Sugawara's first experience with Hinata. For starters, Nishinoya noticed Hinata's never-ending supply of boners on his own. He also made the decision to approach Hinata before Hinata himself had ever had the idea of seducing his beloved and respected senpai.

It was a warmer day about two weeks after Nishinoya had rejoined the team. They had gone inside after a while of practicing and were sitting around Nishinoya's room cooling off. At least, that was the plan. But Nishinoya could see that that was not about to happen.

"Hey."

Hinata jumped a little, looking over. He was sitting crisscross applesauce, fidgeting an awful lot. Nishinoya raised an eyebrow, chuckling. 

"So. Gonna ask to go to the bathroom again?"

Hinata went red, getting flustered and pulling his legs to his chest. "I-I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's fine." Nishinoya shrugged, grinning. "I'm pretty sure it's nothing to do with me, based on when you get 'em. Right? And even if it were..." He shrugged. "I don't really care."

Hinata shifted to sit on his knees. "No, no, it's not because of-" Hinata looked ready to die. He was sure Nishinoya would want to stop hanging out with him.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Nishinoya laughed, blushing a little. "I'm sort of just trying to make sure you're...okay?"

Hinata was quiet for half a minute, thinking. "It just happens. A lot. Like a lot a lot?" He looked at Nishinoya. "I don't know what to do to make it stop, so I just..."

Nishinoya shifted, moving closer to him. Hinata stiffened up. Oh no here he came. Nishinoya peered at his face.

"I'm your senpai, y'know."

"I-I know!"

"But I'm also your friend. I've gotta help you out."

Hinata stared at him. "Eh?"

Nishinoya smiled real big. "There's nothin' weird, right? If you're okay with a dude then I'm okay with being a dude. Y'know?"

Hinata looked at him for a bit, then laughed a little, smiling. Nishinoya was relieved. He was back to his normal self. He shifted closer to Hinata, looking down at his crotch and hooking his finger under the waistband of his shorts. "So."

Hinata leaned back on one arm, watching Nishinoya's face as he tugged down his shorts and eyed his dick. His expression remained blank.

"So it's just like mine, right?" He looked up at Hinata, wrapping his hand around it. Hinata's body jolted a little, and his eyes shot up to meet Nishinoya's. He grinned.

"Ah, see, this isn't hard." He let go of his dick, grabbing him and dragging him over to lean his back against the side of the bed. Hinata watched him as he straddled himself over Hinata's legs, taking hold of his dick again. He started stroking experimentally, watching Hinata's face. Okay, that was correct. He tried doing it a little different, with a twist on the upstroke.

That was almost too correct.

Hinata made a noise, covering his mouth. Nishinoya was no longer watching his face and was now captivated by it. He did it again. Another noise.

It was like his reward.

He sat up on his knees, leaning forward to run a hand through Hinata's hair while he stroked faster. Hinata flushed, vaguely embarrassed in front of his favorite senpai, but he couldn't seem to stop making sounds. He reached forward to hold onto Nishinoya's shirt, his face twisting as the other boy slipped his thumb across the tip of his dick.

"Nn...noya-sa..."

Nishinoya made a soft noise, leaning forward to press his lips to Hinata's forehead. Dude this dude was cute what the hell. He kept pumping him at a steady, fast pace, scrunching his free hand through his hair and kissing near his eyes and face.

Hinata was letting himself go, his back squirming as he made little "haa"-ing noises. He tugged on Nishinoya's shirt, lifting his other hand up towards his face. "I..."

Nishinoya heard him. He shifted. He started pumping faster. Hinata cried out, placing a hand on the back of Nishinoya's neck and pulling down hard as he pushed his hips up and came with a spurt.

Nishinoya was expecting it, but he still jumped a little. He looked down, then back at Hinata. Sex-ravaged Hinata. Panting and red with his hair all ruffled. Alright, the ruffling was Nishinoya's fault. He shifted away, sitting close beside him and waiting.

Hinata shifted into a proper sitting position, pulling his shorts up and glancing at Nishinoya. He smiled. "Um."

"So we can do that again sometime, right?" Nishinoya was asking before he realized his mouth was open. Also he sounded desperate and needy as hell what was wrong with him. Hinata just smiled even more.

"Yeah. I think that'd be cool."

~~~

"See. I told you." Nishinoya crossed his arms while everyone else sulked about how very different his experience was from theirs. "Now you can all wallow in shame at how Hinata sidled into your lives and into your pants."

Daichi scratched his head from across the room. He looked around. "Well. I guess my story also isn't _so_ bad? I mean, it was only weird because it was our first time, to be honest."

Suga raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "You're gonna tell."

"I am." He leaned against a locker. "I have no shame. It was normal."

~~~

It was not normal. It was far from normal.

Sugawara was away for two weeks visiting family. Daichi was at home, and very very upset.

"Just wait it out, I'll be home soon," Suga told him over the phone.

Daichi just whined. "It's difficult, Suga."

"Well, I'd coax you over the phone, but I'm afraid my mother is in earshot."

"Eurgh." Daichi laid his head on his desk, pouting. They were quiet for a bit.

"...Hey. Daichi?"

"Mm?"

"I'm going to tell you about something. And then give you permission to pursue it. Okay?"

"What, like porn?"

There was a small silence. "No. Not like porn."

"Prostitution isn't legal, Suga." He smirked to himself about his joke.

"No. It isn't that either. Though you're closer."

"What."

That was how it happened. That was how Daichi ended up in front of Hinata's house on a hot Thursday morning in the summer. That was how he he became painfully aware of Hinata's reputation among the team.

Not that it was a bad reputation. He stepped forward to ring the doorbell. To be honest, everyone on the team quite respected Hinata for knowing what he wanted and getting it when he wanted it. They just also knew that if they were in a tight spot for some sex, they could probably make an appointment to meet Hinata somewhere. Daichi heard fumbling footsteps. That certainly didn't make him disliked. If someone was dating someone who ended up sleeping with Hinata, they all knew it was that person's fault. Because Hinata didn't know a single thing.

The door opened and Hinata smiled bashfully. He looked like he had just woken up. "Good morning, Daichi-san..."

Daichi smiled nervously. "Good morning. I-I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Hinata laughed, seeming embarrassed. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I was supposed to set an alarm. Sugawara-senpai texted me about this yesterday and I was supposed to remember." He smiled at him a little. "Sorry."

That reminded Daichi of why he was there. He started sweating. "R-Right. Yes, um, Suga gave me permission to come here. He's out of town."

"Mmhmm. He told me." He jolted and then widened the door. "Sorry, come inside."

"Yeah...sorry for the intrusion." Daichi stepped in, looking around. First of all, morning-Hinata was very very fluffy in the hair region, he noted. Then his eyes followed rows of pictures, family portraits and the such.

"Are your mother and sister not home?" he asked. He almost hoped they were.

"No. They go out shopping early on Thursdays. It's when my mom does her grocery shopping for the week."

"Right."

"Can I get you something to drink? Would you like to come to my room?"

"Um." A drink was a good waste of time, but if he put literally anything in his mouth he would vomit immediately. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay. C'mon." Hinata started down the hall, scratching the back of his head. Daichi followed, jittering slightly.

Hinata opened the door to his room. "Come in." He picked up his pillow, throwing it back on his bed and sitting on the floor. He smiled at Daichi reassuringly.

Daichi came in and dropped onto the floor. He looked around the room. He looked at the pile of dirty clothes. He looked at everything but Hinata.

Hinata was quiet, leaning his head back and watching him. Daichi noticed him receiving texts every now and then. He started sweating. Were those from Suga.

His phone vibrated and he jumped. He pulled it out shakily to see a text from, speak of the devil, Suga, asking "How's it going?". He immediately typed back that everything was perfectly fine and going smoothly. He got a text half a minute later saying that the very fact that he had his hands free to respond meant that things were not going fine. He turned his phone off.

"Daichi-san."

He leapt again, looking at Hinata. The other boy blinked, sitting up straight.

"You don't seem like you want to do this."

Daichi looked at him, smiling absently. "Um. I do. I do, but."

"If you don't, you can go home."

"I _do_." Daichi chewed his lip. "Just. Why did Suga send me to you, anyways?"

Hinata raised his eyebrows, shrugging. "Because he was out of town, I guess. He might have also thought he was doing me a favor?" He shrugged again, shifting a little. "The thing is. I'm like no-man's land."

Daichi frowned. "What?"

"No-man's land. I like people, sure." He was quiet. "I like a lot of people, actually. I like a lot of people a lot. And I really like having sex. Why shouldn't I do it as much as I want with the people I like?" He looked at Daichi. "But it's not like I'm anybody's boyfriend. It's not like anyone takes singular responsibility for me. I don't know if anyone exists who can. I sort of _need_ to have a lot of sex. Probably more than one person could deal with." He pursed his lips. "But also...it's like nobody is dating anyone when it comes to me, either. Even if they _are_ dating someone, it's like I'm the free space on a bingo card. They can still have me. So in the end it's sort of..." He thought for a minute. "It's sort of like I'm just dating _everyone_ , y'know? Sometimes people will treat me like they'd treat a boyfriend. And sometimes, when I'm with more than one person, they treat me like I'm _both_ of their's boyfriend."

He shifted around some more, glancing at Daichi. "So I dunno. Don't think of it as 'a one-time bang with your kouhai'. Don't think of _me_ like that. Think of me like..." He pursed his lips again. "Think of me as your extended boyfriend, I guess? Like, we don't ever have to do this ever again if you don't want to, but...I don't know, we always can, y'know?"

He and Daichi looked at each other. "Sorry, that probably sounded weird." He turned away, blushing. "I'm sorry. You can go home."

Daichi stayed where he was. "Do you like me?" he asked, confused.

Hinata shrugged, his brow furrowing. "I like a lot of people, y'know."

"Oh. So you don't?"

"Wheeeeeeh." Hinata shrugged. "More like me liking you doesn't make you super special or anything."

Daichi opened his mouth to ask more questions, but Hinata made a noise to quiet him. He crawled over to Daichi, looking at his face intently.

"Daichi-san. Will you sleep with me? Even just this once?"

Daichi opened his mouth and let it hang open. Uh.

"Sugawara-senpai sent you here, right? He must've thought that was the right thing to do. Right?"

"Yes..."

Hinata climbed into his lap, causing him to lean back. He looked at him. "So let's do it."

"I-I don't-"

Hinata was done listening. Jeez this guy was taking up his whole fucking morning and Suga had promised him sex. Now it seemed like he wasn't going to get that. He ran through a list of people who might make the trek to his house as he unzipped Daichi's pants and skillfully pulled out his dick. Daichi went red from head to toe.

"Um-"

"Speak up now and I'm kicking you out." Hinata leaned down to take his dick in his mouth.

Daichi just stared with his mouth open. Since when was Hinata this impatient and demanding? Okay well always but that was a very sudden change. Plus he just downed his dick in one go. It was with that thought that Daichi realized _he had downed his dick in one go_ and started to feel the waves of pleasure ricocheting off of his hips and down through his legs. He sat up a little more, intending to do something like half-assedly attempt to stop Hinata, but Hinata was already busy glaring at him while deep throating his dick.

"Ffffuc..." Daichi covered the lower half of his face as he flushed even redder. Hinata narrowed his eyes, sliding off his dick to the tip, and then plunging back down in a fluid motion. Daichi could feel his bones shaking.

Because Hinata was doing everything in his power to get Daichi to come as soon as possible, they only spent about three minutes on that blowjob. Then Hinata straightened Daichi up and walked him out of the house, closing the door behind him and making it very clear that Sugawara owed him. Daichi stood outside in the sunshine and stared at the ground and thought for a long time. He shifted a little, heading home. He was going to have a long phone call with Suga when he got home about Hinata and making sure Hinata was considered a national treasure and kept safe.

Inside his house, Hinata was huffily inviting Nishinoya to come over and bang for like three hours straight.

~~~

"So you didn't _really_ do it?"

"Not that time, no."

"So it wasn't your first then," Nishinoya pointed out. He flopped down on the bench next to Asahi, who had been listening quietly the whole time. "I mean, you didn't do it."

Daichi looked at Nishinoya. "Your 'first time' was you giving him a hand job and falling in love. You're not one to talk. The only one who _actually_ did him on their first time was Tanaka."

"So far," Sugawara chimed in.

"What I think is interesting," Ennoshita said, "is what he said about being an 'extended boyfriend,' or dating all of us at once."

They were all quiet. That was sort of what it was like. Hinata was their boyfriend. _Their_ as in plural. He hung out with all of them, he made plans with all of them, he was able to have fun with all of them. Each one could remember treating him like a boyfriend at some point or another. Even if that wasn't exclusively what he was.

"I'd like to say something," Asahi said shakily, glancing around. "On the matter of people having real sex with Hinata on their first time."

Nishinoya grinned. "Ohh, everybody listen, _this_ is good."

"It is. I consider what Hinata and I did to be the best sex he had with any 'first'."

"I object!" Tanaka interrupted, pointing accusingly. "I did it with Hinata, and it was awesome! We did it right where you're sitting!"

Asahi and Nishinoya stood up, moving to sit on the other bench. "Sure. You banged Hinata in a dazed state on a bench in the club room." He was hyperventilating. He glanced at Nishinoya and then glanced around. "But. When Hinata and I first did it. We did it in a bed."

~~~

This is quite an accomplishment. Even Nishinoya and Daichi, who were in bedrooms and mere feet from beds when they had their first sexual encounters with Hinata, could not say that the first time they banged Hinata they did it on a bed. Azumane Asahi was one of only three and a half people who could stake this claim, and one of seven people to have anally penetrated Hinata during their first sexual experience together.

Another thing that Asahi hadn't wanted to mention right off the bat was that his situation was, in a way, similar to that of Daichi's. He was also recommended to Hinata. And it was by someone who people might have said he was dating, though those weren't exactly the words he himself would use. You see, Nishinoya liked to keep himself available to be of use to Hinata at any given time, and wasn't about to just go back to vanilla old dating.

Asahi had no idea how the topic was brought up. He couldn't really remember how the conversation got started. But somehow Nishinoya was enthusiastically telling him that he should talk to Hinata about "that" and that he was a total pro. Asahi couldn't even remember what he said. He wasn't sure what Hinata was supposed to be a pro at.

Still, he was intrigued. Even if he was nervous about bringing something up when he wasn't sure what he was bringing up, he trusted Nishinoya. And he liked Hinata. So he walked up beside him shakily a few days later after practice.

"H-Hey, Hinata."

Hinata looked over and smiled. "Hello, Azumane-san."

"Hi." He glanced around. Nishinoya shot him a thumbs-up, grinning. Asahi's smile faltered. He didn't even know what he was supposed to be pursuing.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh." He nodded. "Yeah. Nishinoya said I should talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"I...don't really know? I forgot what we were talking about. He said you were good at something."

"Good at..." Hinata frowned. He was good at like four things. What had Nishinoya been referring to.

They stood quietly for a bit as people filed out of the club room. Hinata looked at Asahi thoughtfully, listing the things he was good at. He was good at blowjobs. He was good at seducing people who might have originally had no intent of sleeping with him. He was good at crying during sex. He was good at-

That. That was it. He lit up a little. "Azumane-san, Azumane-san." He gestured for Asahi to lean towards him. With a confused look, Asahi crouched a little so Hinata could whisper in his ear. "Is it maybe..."

Asahi lit up straight red and took three entire steps back, shaking a little. "You're good at _that_ ?"

Hinata nodded. He rubbed his lips together, his expression becoming more somber. "Do you...wanna come home with me today?"

"Ah...Noya-" He looked around, but was met with an empty club room. Everyone was already gone. He looked back at Hinata, who was looking at him very seriously.

"Don't come if you don't want to," he warned.

Asahi hesitated, looking around again. He took a breath. "No. I'll come."

"Alright." Hinata pulled his bag from his locker, slinging it over his shoulder. "Let's go. We'll have to walk to my place, and it's pretty far."

"R-Right."

Hinata led the way home, walking his bike along the way, and let them into his house. "I'm home." He peered around a doorway to see Natsu sleeping on the living room floor. He grabbed Asahi's arm, leading him quickly and quietly through the house. "My mom's home. We'll have to be quiet."

"Ah. Okay."

Hinata took him to his room, sliding the door closed behind them. He watched Asahi look around his room.

Asahi was hesitating. He was trembling and tentative. Thusly, Hinata knew that he couldn't let any of his own anxiousness show. He couldn't allow himself to falter. He knew from experience that two trembling dudes was the opposite of what you wanted for sex. So he had to make sure he seemed confident with every word he said.

He sighed, sliding his bag off his shoulder and letting it drop. "We should hurry. My dad'll be home soon."

Asahi jolted a little, looking at him. "Right..." Parents. What if they got caught what if someone heard them what if someone came in what if his _dad_ -

"Azumane-san." Asahi jolted back to reality when Hinata poked his face. "Calm down. There's nothing to be so worried about."

Asahi nodded. That's right. This was Hinata's house, he would know what they could and could not get away with. He knew what he was doing. 

And Hinata _did_ know what he was doing. He may not have had confidence around someone as intimidating as Asahi, but he still knew more about sex than probably anyone else on the team. He just had to stick to his guns. He looked at Asahi. "What do you want to be called?"

Asahi froze. He knew what he was asking. "Um, c-called-"

"In bed."

He went red again. Hinata noted that he went red an awful lot. He glanced at Hinata and then looked at the floor. "Hin...isn't...don't...isn't this weird?"

"I'm good at this, right? Which means I've done it before. And more than just a few times. Right?" He took Asahi's arm, pulling him over to sit him on the bed. "So you don't need to worry about me thinking it's weird..." He gave Asahi a squinty look, raising an eyebrow. "...Niichan?"

Asahi's head nearly exploded. "N-No! No, no, not that!"

"Oujisan?"

"Mmm." Asahi shook his head, keeping his mouth shut tight. Hinata moved forward, sliding into his lap.

"Then what'd'you wanna be called?"

"Asahi is fine," he spluttered out, still red from his collarbones to his hairline. Hinata smiled. Asahi watched his lips.

"Okay. Asa-chan."

Asahi stopped breathing again. Hinata tilted his head, waiting for him to become conscious again. "Does Nishinoya call you that?"

"He most certainly does not," Asahi croaked, staring at a spot on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata started unbuttoning Asahi's shirt for him.

"Mm. But you like 'Asa-chan,' don't you? 'Niichan' sounds too lecherous. Right? It's wrong to prey on your younger brother. Whereas 'Asa-chan'..." He stopped unbuttoning, tapping his fingers against Asahi's chest and looking him in the eyes. "'Asa-chan' could come from a great many circumstances. Girls, for instance, often tack a '-chan' onto peoples names to give it a cute effect. That's something safe to fall back on, right? To pretend you're not thinking of small male bodies."

Asahi could hardly think. He was burning red with something like shame now. It felt like Hinata was lecturing him or making fun of him. Hinata kept unbuttoning.

"Y'know, I don't like being so small. It's been sort of an inconvenience to me. I'm looked down on, made fun of, and my volleyball skills are probably highly stunted by my height. And that really sucks. I love volleyball, y'know?"

He looked up at Asahi. "It's not all bad though. After all, I can do this, right?"

Asahi stared at him, and Hinata leaned forward, kissing his neck and raising a hand to remove his hair tie. "I'm okay with being people's fantasy object. I'm okay with them pretending things about me that might not be true. My age or my identity, whatever it is. I try not to think about the ethics behind it. I try to keep out of debates about people being attracted to a body type that children just so happen to have. I mean, children have it among other people in the world, right? I exist. Point proven. For all I know, those people are less interested in children, and more interested in small bodies. That makes sense to me."

He twisted his fingers in Asahi's hair, shifting up to whisper more directly into his ear. "I'm not judging you for anything. And I'm not going to. I'm hardly in any position to do that, right? I bang a different person every hour."

Asahi tried to make sure he was understanding everything Hinata was saying properly. He listened to every word as deeply as he could. Albeit, his heart was beating in his throat and he could hardly hear anything else. Hinata moved back, looking at him with a clear, honest expression.

"Do you understand?"

Asahi nodded. He was pretty sure he got the gist. Hinata smiled.

"Okay. Asa-chan."

He started removing his own clothes, stopping Asahi when he attempted to help. He slipped his shirt off and let it fall, moving on to his pants next. Asahi had to physically grasp the sheets to keep himself from assisting.

Once he was naked, Hinata was like a different person. He was all measured smiles and soft voices. He said things while he worked absently on unfastening Asahi's pants, watching his face to measure his reactions to his words. But Asahi was just stunned. The voice didn't belong to Hinata. The words didn't belong to Hinata.

This guy would be the best pornstar.

Hinata slid his fingers up Asahi's dick once he had pulled it out. He shifted, straightening up on his knees and shifting so his body was centimeters away from Asahi's. "Asa-chan?"

He needed to respond. He needed to say something. "Wh...What?"

Hinata trailed the tips of his fingers down Asahi's arm, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. Asahi swallowed hard. "Do you wanna do it?"

Asahi looked at him questioningly. "Or should I?" Hinata pulled a bottle of lube from literally thin air (aka under the bed where he kept it for emergencies), looking at Asahi with big eyes. Asahi looked from Hinata to the lube. Hinata squeezed his hand, shaking the bottle a little.

"I'll do it." He took the lube, his hand shaking substantially less. Hinata smiled, so purely excited it hurt to look at him, and shifted so Asahi would be able to get at it better. To be specific, he leaned against his chest and looked over his shoulder while Asahi carefully coated his fingers and then went about inserting them in Hinata.

Hinata trembled against his chest, his hands curling into fists. Asahi couldn't look at him. He kept his eyes fixed instead on his smooth, even back. That was calming. That let him breathe. He concentrated on that, sliding another finger in beside the others.

"Mm-ahh-hh..."

Hinata's sounds were unmatched, Asahi was realizing. He face grew redder and redder with every loud breath Hinata took. He could feel them against his chest, Hinata's warm breath hitting his skin. He chewed on his lip. What sort of expression was he making. He moved his fingers faster.

"Aa-ahh...chan..." He could feel Hinata's nails lightly against his skin now. He chewed on his lip more intensely. Was he done yet? He ran his free hand through Hinata's hair, trying to steady himself. God, fuck damn, he wanted to just to just-

"A-Asa-chan...you can..."

That was it. The golden words. Asahi pulled his fingers out, shifting. He pressed his face to Hinata's hair, taking a moment to catch his breath. Hinata's hair was a fantastic stabilizer. Hinata made a noise, pushing himself away from Asahi's chest. He straightened up, moving his hips so they were positioned correctly over Asahi's. Asahi watched him. He watched his lidded eyes slide up to meet his, watched his arms drape around his neck. Watched his lips' measured movements as he said "What're you waiting for, Asa-chan?"

He let out a breath, shifting again and keeping his hands under Hinata's thighs. He lowered him slowly.

Hinata was good at playing Fantasy Projection Boy under regular circumstances. But with a dick in his ass...well. He became Filthy Fantasy Mess.

Hinata found that he had to remind _himself_ to be quiet as he rode Asahi shakily. His body was very different from everyone else he had ever been with. He was basically an adult. It was harder to straddle him, harder to lift himself up high enough. He was rather thankful that Asahi kept his hands under his thighs, helping to lift him in a steady rhythm. He also rather appreciated the rough scratch of his beard over the skin of his neck and shoulder. He tilted his head, letting out one of his signature Sounds™. Asahi made a noise of his own, moving one hand up to Hinata's shoulder so as to drag him down onto his dick roughly. Hinata twisted both hands into Asahi's hair, bordering on becoming too loud. He was slipping.

"Azu...gah, I..."

Hinata's loss of sense was all the more enthralling for Asahi. He let out a long, shaking breath, moving away from Hinata's neck and grabbing his hair lightly to bring them face to face. Hinata forced his eyes open to look at Asahi.

In heaven, angels were dying to give their energy to support the beauty that was Hinata Shouyou in the throes of ecstasy. He couldn't even tell if this was part of the act or just how Hinata was. He tugged sharply on Asahi's hair. "I...I can't hol..."

He understood he got it he had this. He bit his lip, shifting and thrusting into Hinata harder than he thought he was capable of at his levels of exhaustion. Hinata ground his teeth together, making a deep, frustrated noise and tugging Asahi's head into his shoulder as he came with a harsh jerk of his hips.

Asahi couldn't breathe. He kept thrusting aimlessly. He had no idea when he came. It was just suddenly he realized he didn't need to thrust anymore.

He lifted his head, trying to calibrate himself. His vision was a little dark. Hinata was hanging off of him limply struggling to breathe. Asahi shifted, carefully lifting Hinata enough to pull out before setting him back down. Hinata slumed a bit, sliding his fingers shakily from Asahi's hair. He looked up at him with glazed eyes. "Azumane-sa..."

Asahi swooped Hinata's bangs back with his fingers, leaning in to kiss his forehead. He didn't even know what to say to Hinata. At the moment he couldn't even remember any words. He just knew that he wanted to say something.

~~~

"Why did it take Kageyama so long to figure out Hinata did everyone?" Nishinoya asked.

"Did it take him a long time?" Daichi asked, opening a soda. Might as well get comfortable, seemed like they were going to be talking about sex for a looong time.

"Yeah." Nishinoya nodded, frowning. "I don't think he found out until...after the first or second time they did it."

"He was sort of clueless." Sugawara shrugged. "It can't really be helped."

"I think not realizing this makes him less 'clueless' and more of a 'moron,' to be honest."

Everyone murmured their agreement. Ennoshita sat down beside Nishinoya with a sigh. "Well. Looks like it's my turn, right?"

The all leaned forward. This should be good. Ennoshita smiled a little. "Y'know, Asahi-san, I hate to burst your bubble, but I did Hinata in a bed too."

Asahi looked broken. That was his one thing. Ennoshita looked around. "It's probably not as interesting as you'd all like to think it is, to be honest. I'm pretty sure the way Hinata and I had sex was the most normal way to possibly have sex. Period."

~~~

For once, for once for once for once, one of them was right when they said it was normal. Because, to put it simply, Ennoshita just walked up, proposed they had intercourse, and they went home and did it.

He couldn't really pinpoint _when_ he found out Hinata was the team's beloved sexual miscreant. Over time he overheard bits of conversations and people would make casual comments that wouldn't completely make sense to him. He wasn't sure if he ever really figured it out. It just came into being as knowledge in his mind. One day, long before he ever approached Hinata, he had just been thinking sort of offhand where he might be able to find some sexual companionship and without realizing it he thought "probably Hinata." That was when he realized he knew. But he didn't know exactly when he actually figured it out.

The day he _did_ ask Hinata if he was interested in doing it, he did it simply. He didn't loiter around waiting for people to leave. He slung his bag over his shoulder, leaned against the wall by Hinata's locker, and asked if he was busy and if he wanted to come over.

Hinata was, to say the least, somewhat shaken up. Ennoshita was someone he'd never really thought of trying to wriggle his way into. Ennoshita was...he was like...cool. He was like your friend's cool older brother. He was vaguely intimidating. He was _confident_. He was _smiling_ at Hinata while he waited for an answer oh crap he needed to give an answer. He opened his mouth.

"Ennoshita-sa-"

"Just Ennoshita is fine."

"Right. Well. Yeah. I can do that."

"Cool." Ennoshita smiled, waiting while Hinata gathered his things. Hinata slung his bag over his shoulder, looking at Ennoshita with a very weird face.

"Okay. We can leave."

Ennoshita nodded and started walking casually, making sure to pace it so Hinata could walk beside him. Hinata gripped the strap of his bag, looking at Ennoshita with a weird expression and blushing a little. Ennoshita chuckled. 

"What?"

Hinata blushed more, his mouth turning into a squiggly line. "Um...nothing..."

Ennoshita laughed again. "You're such a weird dude."

Hinata just made an interesting noise, walking with him. Ennoshita led the way from the school. He told Hinata that he lived pretty close to the school, they just needed to cross one pretty big street that didn't have a convenient crosswalk. In crossing this street, Ennoshita held Hinata's hand. He continued to hold it. Hinata blushed so much.

Ennoshita took him up the stairs of an apartment building, finally freeing Hinata's hand as he dug in his pockets for his keys. Hinata stared at his hand. He was never washing his hand again. Ennoshita let them in, calling that he was home. There was no response. He led Hinata down the hall. Hinata looked around at everything. There was a very tasteful painting of flowers on the wall of the narrow hallway. He peered in the only open doorway to see who he assumed to be Ennoshita's younger sister studying at her desk with her back to them. He noticed that the light fixtures on the ceiling were very cool and antique-looking. He was paying so much attention to what was around him that he bumped into Ennoshita when he stopped to open the door to his bedroom. Ennoshita laughed for like the millionth time that day, leading Hinata into his room. "You really are a _strange_ guy."

Hinata did not know why he couldn't act like a real person around Ennoshita. He smiled very nervously and shakily and Ennoshita grinned back.

"Was that your sister?" Hinata managed to ask.

Ennoshita nodded. "Mmhmm. She's a third year in middle school."

"Oh." Hinata nodded, looking at him. Had he asked him over for sex, or...?

Ennishota smiled understandingly. "She's mostly deaf. She goes to a special school that can accommodate her needs. If I stand in the doorway and talk at, say, the level we're talking at now? She can't hear me." He moved towards the door. "We should be fine. I'm just going to let her know I'm home. Make yourself comfortable."

"Right." He watched Ennoshita go, then took the chance to look around his room. It was just an ordinary room. Hinata peered at a few things on his desk, making sure not to touch them. Ennoshita was such a cool, ordinary guy. He was expected. He had magazines and books. His bed was made. He had a small table which had a glass left on it. His closet closed all the way with nothing stuck between the door and the wall.

It was almost unique to see a guy so normal.

Hinata looked over as Ennoshita came back in, shrugging out of his jacket. He smiled at Hinata.

"You can put your things down."

Hinata nodded, letting his bag slide off his shoulder. Ennoshita sat on his bed, smoothing his hair down absently.

Hinata stared at him. He tried to rally his confidence. Ennoshita was just a dude. He banged dudes. He could do this. Ennoshita looked over at him and he melted. Oh no ohhhhh no. He couldn't. Ennoshita leaned forward, taking hold of Hinata's arm to pull him close.

"You alright?"

"Yes..."

"From what I'd heard you do this a lot. Is that not correct? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it is correct." Oh no now he was hecking it up. He took a deep breath. "Let's just...do this."

Ennoshita nodded. "Okay." He leaned forward to kiss Hinata.

Now. Hinata Shouyou. He was not often kissed on the mouth. When he was kissed, it was normally on places that were not his mouth. There wasn't really a particular reason. That was just how things worked out. But due to this, being kissed on the mouth came to be something that he, subconsciously, held to be intimate.

Therefore, Hinata made a split decision to never brush his teeth again as Ennoshita slid his tongue into his mouth, lifting a hand to the back of Hinata's head to hold him in place. He made a split decision to also never wash his hair. Ennoshita reached for Hinata's hand against his chest, gliding their fingers together and holding it firmly. There it went, he also couldn't wash his hands. Maybe he'd just never shower again what a disgrace. Ennoshita pulled back a bit.

"Hinata?"

"Hn?"

Hinata was so red. Ennoshita stared at him.

"You're so cute."

Hinata's eyes dropped. "Mm..."

Ennoshita shifted. "Lay down."

Hinata took a breath, shifting out of Ennoshita's lap. Ennoshita watched him, chewing on the inside of his mouth. Hinata crawled towards the part of the bed that you go to when you have sex, turning over. Ennoshita moved over him.

"I see why."

"Why?"

"I just see it." He saw why everyone liked Hinata so much. He saw why Hinata got it whenever he wanted to. He was very enjoyable to be around in a situation like this. His presence in bed was just. Good. He worked on removing Hinata's clothes, planning it out precisely. Leave the shirt on. Remove everything below the waist. And off with his own shirt. Perfect.

"I got this special..." He was so excited. He leaned over, digging around under the edge of his bed. Hinata watched him, poking his fingers at his own lips. He still couldn't get over being kissed like that. Ennoshita came back with lubricant in his hand. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Wow."

"Is this a good brand?" Ennoshita asked, looking at the bottle. "I asked the people at the store."

"Yeah. It's a pretty high-end brand, actually. You could've gotten something less expensive."

"Oh. I just don't know a lot." He grinned sheepishly. "I'm glad I got something that'll suffice."

Hinata stared at him, thoroughly in love. "Yeah."

Ennoshita leaned over him again, kissing him and causing him to stop existing once more. He popped open the bottle of lube, squeezing some into one hand. He smoothed Hinata's legs back.

From the moment the tip of his finger even began to vaguely penetrate him, Hinata was a mess. He grabbed desperately at Ennoshita, pushing onto his fingers. Ennoshita was so confused. He was certain that this part was supposed to hurt. He kept going, trying to merge what he'd read and what Hinata was doing to come up with a conclusive answer on when he should put in more fingers.

He eventually guessed that everything would be okay and pulled out his fingers. Hinata relaxed a bit, breathing carefully. Ennoshita watched him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Can I-?"

"Do it immediately."

Ennoshita pressed his face to Hinata's neck as he shifted, pushing in slowly. Hinata dug his nails into his back, moaning desperately. Oh man. Ennoshita breathed deeply, sliding an arm around Hinata's back to pull their bodies closer. Holy shit. He went all the way and tried to stay still, like The Internet™ said to, but Hinata started squirming and shifting his hips, apparently incapable of breathing properly if Ennoshita stayed still. So well what choice did he have but to start up a heavy rhythm.

Ennoshita wanted to find something to compare Hinata to, but he couldn't come up with an analogy for the silkiness of his asshole that didn't make him want to throw up. It was just. Astounding. And his voice was just. Wow. Hinata truly had a fantastic presence in bed. He breathed against his neck, feeling Hinata try in vain to find something to hold onto in his short hair. He could do this again. He could totally do this again. It was definitely not outside the realm of possibility.

Speaking of again, sex was supposed to end somehow. He tried to remember what The Internet™© had said on the matter, and immediately slowed his pace, going about shifting his hips to find the correct direction. Upwards, or something.

Whatever he did was correct. Hinata arched sharply and the world went still. Ennoshita couldn't hear whatever god-forbidden sound Hinata made. His mind didn't register anything his eyes were managing to pick up. He could feel his own mouth gaping in silence. For a while, the world was slow and nonexistent. Nothing felt real.

And the he crashed back to reality, squeezing Hinata tight and making a nigh-on pathetic sound. He ground his teeth and shuddered down to his soul as his hips rocked uncontrollably, bringing him over the edge and into a dark, shining bliss for about ten seconds before he manage to force a breath into his lungs and open his eyes. Holy shit. His whole body shook every time he took a breath. Oh man. Was Hinata okay? How was he doing? He had nearly forgotten Hinata existed. He dragged himself into a sitting position, looking down at him.

He had come at some point. Awesome news. He was also breathing. Also awesome news. He couldn't entirely tell if he was conscious? Maybe just taking a breather. Ennoshita took the chance to pull out of him. It caused Hinata to make a face, accompanied by a noise. Ennoshita was lost.

He leaned down, kissing Hinata's face. Oh man. He ran his hand through his hair, kissing him thirty thousand more times. Ohhh man. Hinata made another noise, making a face.

"Ennoshita-san, stop."

"You can just call me Ennoshita. I said that already."

"Well." Hinata's blush was steady. He cleared his throat. "Cut it out."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's..." What was it? It was awesome. He couldn't even lie about this. Ennoshita shifted, sitting up again.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"We can do this again sometime, can't we?"

Hinata's blush came back strong. "Yeah. Of course. Just let me know."

~~~

Takeda sighed as the club room came into view. They'd left the door open again? He was about to go in and scold them thoroughly, when he caught the words "Hinata" and "sex" in the same sentence. That stopped him dead. That started up a cold sweat. He stopped outside the door, listening.

"I think it's very positive for people who want to have sex to have sex. I personally think Hinata has had and does currently have a healthy sex life. There's no reason he should refrain from doing whoever fits his fancy as long as they agree."

"I think so too. It's awful what people would say if they found out about it, though. All sorts of horrible things...it makes my skin crawl, thinking of people saying those kinds of things to Hinata or about him."

"I can tell you this; if anyone ever attempts to give Hinata shit about anything, I expect each and every one of his previous 'extended boyfriends' to be there to beat the shit out of them."

They all commented their assent, and Takeda stayed where he was. Oh man. Did that bring back memories.

~~~

He had been busy looking over things in the back, making sure they had the right amount of volleyballs or someshit, when Hinata had come in. He said he was looking for something he might have left, not looking Takeda in the eye. He just smiled. He hoped he found it. He went back to whatever he was doing.

It was quiet for a bit. Takeda kept counting volleyballs. Hinata came back after a few minutes, haphazardly shoving whatever it was he was looking for into his bag. He put his bag on the floor, walking over to Takeda.

"What're you doing, anyways?"

"Hm? Some sort of inventory." Probably. He had no idea.

Hinata nodded. "Oh. I didn't know that was something you were supposed to do."

"Yeah. I didn't either."

Hinata went back over to pick up his bag. "Goodnight, Sensei."

"Goodnight, Hinata." He glanced over in time to see something fall out of Hinata's bag. Probably what he had come here for in the first place. He laughed a bit, leaning down to retrieve it. "Wait, you almost forgot this aga-"

He stopped. Hinata jolted, whipping around. Takeda stared at what he was holding, his face frozen into a blank smile. This. This.

This was a bottle of lubricant. The kind you use for sexual things. It was even called "Sweet Sweet Desire Pleasure Chuu~". There was also something written on the side of the bottle in permanent marker. Was that Tanaka's handwriting? "Bring this when you-"

Oh. Oh man. he looked up at Hinata robotically, his face still frozen in that innocent smile. "Um."

"That!" Hinata tried to smile nonchalantly, his cheeks flushed red. "That, is uh, I use it because, mm, the hinges on my, uh, locker get stuck a lot. So I. Loosen 'em up." He looked at Takeda.

Takeda nodded. "Mmmhmm." He held it out to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Hinata grabbed it, shoving down to the bottom of his bag. He looked up at Takeda, who was currently in the process of trying to go back to what he was doing. Hinata took a step forward.

"Takeda-sensei?"

Takeda flushed, not turning around. "Yes?"

"Um..." Hinata shifted, thinking for a bit. "To tell the truth, I don't use the lubricant for my locker."

"I don't care! Totally not my business, hahahahahahahahahahahaha, you can go! It's not like I'll get you in trouble or anything!"

"No. It's just, um..." Hinata took a step forward, and Takeda turned around, eyeing him warily. Hinata looked at him with big eyes.

"Do you wanna do it?"

Takeda went even redder, taking a step back defensively. "That's...! Really inapp-"

"I know. It's just..." Hinata walked forward more, looking at Takeda intensely. "I'd really like to."

"No, Hinata, really-"

"You aren't interested, Sensei? _At all_ ?"

"It's!" Takeda stared at him. "I really!"

"C'mon, Sensei." He moved forward more, causing Takeda to back up into the bench. Oh no. Hinata kept moving forward, causing him to lose his balance and fall. Hinata was in his lap in a split second.

"See. You're hard." Hinata didn't like the way he was going about this. He wished getting under Takeda's skin was easier. He tried to veer the direction this was taking. "Do you not want to, Sensei? You've never thought about it?"

"I haven't!" It wasn't even a lie. He had legitimately never thought of this before because he, as apparently he shouldn't have, thought Hinata was just a stupid naive little idiot who only cared about volleyball. He wondered how many of the other team members behaved like Hinata. NO he didn't want to think about it.

However. Now that Hinata was actually in his lap, he was beginning to think about it. He was very adamantly refusing to look at his face, but he could see the curve of his waist beneath his clothes. He could feel Hinata's silky hands against his face. Oh man. He was burning so red. Hinata looked a him.

"Sensei..." Takeda glanced up at him. Man, was this what people saw when they banged Hinata? Bright red and cute? This was going to be interesting.

Hinata reached down, tugging at the zipper on his pants. Takeda shifted.

"Ah...Hinata..."

Hinata listened, but he didn't say anything else. So he kept going. He slid Takeda's dick out smoothly. He liked it best when people kept some of their clothes on. He didn't know why. He shifted a little, shoving at his shorts.

Takeda finally gave in. He had to touch him or something. He slid his fingers onto the skin of his waist, causing him to jump.

"Sensei?" Takeda glanced up.

"Can we...hurry and get the..."

"Yeah." Hinata leaned down to reach into his bag, digging it out. Takeda eyed the note from Tanaka. Hinata opened the bottle to pour some into his own hand, but Takeda stopped him.

"Give it here."

Hinata watched him take it. He watched him carefully coat his fingers, reaching around and under Hinata.

"Nn..."

They weren't sure who that noise came from. Both of them, maybe. Hinata slid a hand into Takeda's hair, breathing shallowly as his fingers slid carefully through him. His lowered his hand to Takeda's wrist, pushing him to go faster. Takeda made a soft sound.

Hinata breathed heavily, pulling another one of Takeda's fingers up to slide into him. "Gha, ha..." He shuddered a little, opening his eyes to look at Takeda. He had his eyes shut tight, struggling to breathe without making a million disgusting noises. Hinata slid his hand down to his cheek, making sure to avoid his glasses. Takeda let out a shaky breath, opening an eye to look at him.

"Sens..." Hinata made a strangled noise, urging him to add another finger. Takeda shifted, making a noise.

"Hinata..."

"H...hurry and sw..." He pulled on Takeda's wrist, sliding his fingers out. Takeda pumped his dick quickly, pulling on Hinata's hips and bringing him down.

"Ahh...!"

That was definitely both of them. Takeda cried out against Hinata's shoulder, helping to move him up and down. Hinata squeezed his legs firmly around him, pulling on his hair. Takeda pushed into him as fully as he could. He couldn't breathe. He gasped and whined, dragging Hinata onto him. Hinata pulled himself close to Takeda.

"Sen..."

"Huahh...Hinata..." Takeda fisted his hand in Hinata's hair, pulling him down and thrusting up as he came. Hinata let out a breath, arching a little. Fuck. Shit. He hadn't noticed that he was. As. As he was. Hinata pressed his face to Takeda's neck, reaching down to stroke himself quickly. Fuck, he normally came first. He wasn't used to this. He beat it as fast he could manage while still remembering to breath, holding Takeda close and grinding his teeth as he came.

Takeda shifted. Oh man what happened. He tried to breathe. Hinata looked at him, shifting to slide his dick out of his ass.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm..."

Hinata watched his face. He stood up carefully, tugging his shorts into place. "Sorry, Sensei." He slid the lube back into his bag. "Sorry..."

Takeda tried to breathe. He looked up in time to see the door swing shut behind Hinata.

Fuck.

~~~

"Takeda-sensei?"

He leapt, looking at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as they climbed the stairs. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

"Why're you just standing there?"

"Um." Takeda shook his head. "No reason. Have a good day." He fled down the stairs, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi watching skeptically.

"What's with him?"

"Who gives a shit." Tsukishima slammed open the door to club room, walking in. "What're all of you still doing hanging around?" he asked, surprised to see everyone rather settled into their places. "You do know we have to lock up in like ten minutes, right?"

"Fuck..." Daichi checked the time. "He's right. Let's uproot here, guys."

"I'm not finished talking about this," Nishinoya said, pouting.

"Talking about what?" Yamaguchi asked, retrieving the last of his things from his locker.

"A-"

"Don't tell them!" Suga grinned a little to himself, looking over at them. "Let's all go have dinner. You two included."

"Why?"

"I think we'd all like to ask a little about yourselves. Right?" He looked at everyone, all grinning at Suga.

"Let's go."

"I'll spot you this _one_ time, Asahi."

"Let's go, Tsukishima," Daichi said, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi, who trailed along behind looking just as confused as he felt.

Something told him he wasn't exactly going to like this conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS!!!!!!!!!!!! ANOTHER PART COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAN YOU GET TO SEE MORE PEOPLE BANGING HINATA!!!!!! it will include, but is not restricted to, tsukishima, yamaguchi, kenma, kuroo, and ukai. there may also be oikawa and perhap..s..????? kiyoko or mayyyyyyyyyyyyybe yachi? not super sure tho idk how hinata would do girls in the world building i did for this fic but we'll see
> 
> after that, i'll be getting into requests that dont involve hinata so get ready for your tsukiayama bondage or your kuroken shota kinks or whatever it is you filthy creatures desire feed me feed me your disgusting wants
> 
> i'll try to write hinamobile part 2 soon gomen gomen. but hey, when i actually started working on this is only took like 3 days so whoop.
> 
> thank you all so much i know im trash garbage but u stick with me....luv u all....


	9. All Aboard the Hinamobile: Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Kenma, Kuroo, Ukai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *halloween noises*
> 
> ^i wrote that three years ago when i started this chapter..........lol

Ukai was falling asleep while attempting to man the storefront. Fuck. There was nothing to do. He sighed, leaning his head onto the counter. He would rather have customers than be this damn-

"Ukai-san!"

He looked over to see Takeda at the door, catching his breath. Um. He watched him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..."

"Why. Were you running?"

Takeda waved a dismissive hand, straightening up. "It's nothing." They stood quietly, looking at each other.

"Do you need something? You called my name."

Takeda blushed. "I did not intend to."

"Okay." Ukai looked over his shoulder at the store. "My mom is probably making dinner. Do you want to stay?"

"Yes." Takeda smiled. He seemed to be relaxing. Ukai liked that. "I would very much like to stay."

"Okay. You can go in the house, I'll be here a little longer."

"I'll stay." He sat on a stool by the counter, seeming content to stay there. Ukai smirked.

"Y'know, after I close the shop, we-"

Takeda yelped and jumped up. "I'm going into the house."

"What? Wait, why?" He watched him hurry that direction. "What is wrong with you?"

Takeda bit his lip, looking at him. "As soon as you can. Slip away from _them_ ," he pointed out the windows but it was DARK so of course Ukai couldn't fucking see anything, "and come speak to me in the house."

"You have seriously lost it."

"Just...!" Takeda made a face and rushed off. Ukai turned around to lean on the counter, waiting.

And then it happened. Literally every member of the Karasuno volleyball team traipsed into his shop, making a loud ruckus. No...wait, some of them were missing. He squinted. Some second years, a coupla first years. Ukai raised an eyebrow.

"What can I do for you guys?"

There was a loud chorus of "Meat buns!" and Daichi walked up to the counter, placing a large order while Suga collected payment from the rest of the team. Ukai looked at them all.

"Are you, uh, gonna be staying long?"

"If that's alright," Daichi replied, sorting through bills as he came up with proper payment. Ukai nodded.

"Could you watch the shop for me, then? As long as you promise not to break anything..."

"We'll be good." He grinned. Even better. "Feel free, we'll let ourselves out before closing time."

"Cool." He nodded, collecting their food and putting it in bags. "Then I'll just be inside the house. Be careful, and _quiet_."

"Sure. Have fun!" He waved to Ukai and brought the food to where everyone was settling in. "So, I don't know if anyone's explained yet, but we've been having an interesting discussion."

"Mostly about Hinata's sex life," Suga chimed in, passing around the food. Tsukishima made a face.

"Uh, eurgh, bplpblpbl..."

Yamaguchi frowned. "That doesn't sound very polite."

"It's not bad stuff," Nishinoya assured them. "We're just talking about everyone's experiences with him. They're quite good. We were wondering if you guys would share yours."

Tsukishima continued his fake barfing. Yamaguchi looked around. "Really? Well, gee..." He rubbed the back of his head, turning red. "I dunno..."

Everyone grinned. "We already shared our stories, but we'll retell them if it'll warm you up to it."

"Please, _please_ no." Tsukishima looked at them all, his face still distorted. "What a gross conversation, why would anyone share their sexual experiences with a group of other people, that's really personal, c'mon Yama-"

"Actually, I'd like to tell."

Tsukishima stopped, looking at him. "Are you serious?" he asked, his voice deadpan. Yamaguchi looked at him and blushed.

"I mean, yeah. I've had a good time, and others have had a good time. I feel like we should make a scrapbook or something, give it to him for his birthday. Or Valentine's day."

Tsukishima sighed, dropping back into his seat. "I cannot fucking believe you are going to make me sit through this," he muttered.

Yamaguchi smiled, chuckling nervously. "Sorry, Tsukki... So, if we're supposed to share firsts..."

~~~

Yamaguchi's a stable guy. He may not have seemed that way, but he was well-put-together in most situations. And with Hinata, it wasn't very different.

Yamaguchi's thing was that he was really into Tsukki, which is why around him, he was a fumbling, scrambling child. However, when Hinata came up and asked him about his sex life, he was relatively calm. Simply because he wasn't Tsukishima.

"Eh?" He blinked at Hinata, who simply stared back. "Ah, well, I mean..." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. He glanced at Hinata from the corner of his eye. He was still staring. "I've been. Around the block."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Uh, why do you ask?"

Hinata sighed, leaning against the wall. "I've been looking for a sort of. Friends with benefits? Kind of. Not as committed as that, even."

Was that a committed relationship title? Yamaguchi shifted. "And...you're considering me?"

"Yeah." Hinata shrugged and nodded. Yamaguchi looked around.

"Why me?"

"Because I like you. You're cute enough, you've been around the block." He smiled a little. Yamaguchi smiled back.

"Yeah. I am cute. I have been around the block."

"Yeah. So, I was just wondering if you'd be interested. Nothing fancy, just if you feel like doing it you can hit me up. And vice versa. If we're free, we're free."

"Yeah." Yamaguchi nodded. "That's a really good idea. Neat." Why didn't more people think of this?

"Nice." Hinata smiled a little. "So...you wanna. Give it a whirl?"

Yamaguchi looked at him. "Like right now?"

Hinata shrugged. "I'm free."

"Yeah." Yamaguchi smiled a little, nodding. "I am too. Sure. Where should we go?"

"Behind the gym?"

"What?" Yamaguchi found himself being dragged along behind Hinata. "Hey, hey, won't we be found?"

"Nah, everyone went home. And even if we are, it'll be okay."

"Are you..." He never finished because Hinata had gotten him where he wanted him and lowered his shorts and put his dick in his mouth.

"JESUS Christ..." Yamaguchi covered his mouth. "W-Wait-"

"No, I'll be okay without retribution, yes, I'm fine having this in my mouth." He looked up at him, sliding his finger down the bottom and taking the tip in his mouth again.

Yamaguchi flushed, closing his eyes. "Okay..."

Hinata hummed, going about his work and before long Yamaguchi was coming on his face. Hinata stood up, brushing off his knees.

"So that was good?"

Yamaguchi stared at him. "Uh. Yeah, it was okay."

Hinata smiled. "So we'll talk?"

Yamaguchi nodded. "Yes. Uh, thank...you?"

Hinata laughed. "C'mon, I'm sure that loser Tsukishima is looking for you."

"Yeah."

~~~

Sugawara was on the verge of taking notes. Daichi hummed. "Hinata likes giving blowjobs."

"I think that's interesting," Nishinoya commented. "I mean, as much as I like sex involving penises, I think they're sorta gross to put in your mouth."

"Hinata's a reaction sorta guy," Suga interjected. "I think that's also why he's so into Kageyama. That guy has subtle, hilarious reactions to stuff."

"He's possessive af though," Tanaka grumbled. "Before they got 'permanently lovey lovey together uwu', I caught him following Hinata and me. It was weird."

"He is very jealous, but I think it's good for Hinata? It's certainly helped keep him...'in line'? I suppose? Hinata needs stability. Kageyama is causing him to gain some."

Yamaguchi was eyeing Tsukishima as everyone speculated on blowjobs and Kageyama. He raised an eyebrow.

"You just don't wanna tell 'cause it's embarrassing," he muttered. Nishinoya was on top of it.

"Embarrassing?" He sipped his water, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Now you _have_ to tell."

"Fuck yourself with a cactus."

"C'mon, Tsukki, don't be like that." Daichi pouted sarcastically. Tsukishima flipped him off.

"I'll do a brief retelling of Asahi's if it'll make you feel better," Ennoshita chimed in.

"I am not going to talk about fucking Hinata Shouyou," Tsukishima said viciously. "It was terrible."

Everyone leaned forward expectantly. Tsukishima glared at them all, and Yamaguchi elbowed him. "C'mon, surely someone's had it worse. Just tell."

Tsukishima clicked his tongue VIOLENTLY. "Fucking fine, if you'll all shut your goddamn traps about it."

~~~

Tsukishima didn't like to think about this. About his first - his only - time with Hinata. Which is a shame, because it was one of the better ones. Objectively.

He wasn't sure how he knew Hinata liked to do butt stuff with like, everyone. He heard about it, he knew. He supposed that was it, but it also felt innate. Like he just. Knew.

So somehow Hinata was babbling at him about how he sort of was in the market for sex, and Tsukishima wasn't really paying attention, but then he looked up and they were alone and Hinata was looking at him weird.

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"What?" He frowned at him. "No."

"Oh." Hinata seemed frustrated. "Okay. Um, see you."

Watching Hinata leave, Tsuishima could tell that something was. Off.

With that interaction lingering on the edges of his memory for the next few days, certain conversations between other members of the team stood out to him more. Conversations Nishinoya and Tanaka had about meeting up with Hinata. Conversations Sugawara and Daichi had about Hinata's house. A conversation Ennoshita was having with another second year about Hinata's ass's tightness when Tsukishima entered the club room. It was driving him insane. Like no matter how hard he tried, he was only allowed to think about fucking Hinata.

And so, two weeks later, when Hinata was, for some reason, talking to him again in the club room, Tsukishima wasn't distracted by thoughts of how he wanted to go home, but instead by trying to control his massive need to fuck the fuck out of this tiny, annoying fucker. So when Hinata asked a question, a question Tsukishima was sure he'd asked before, he looked over at him and said,

"What does that entail?"

In his defense, he hadn't thought before speaking. But Hinata simply answered his question, standing on his toes to whisper to Tsukishima about all the filthy things one could do with an ass and a mouth, trailing his fingers over his collarbone briefly and pulling away and taking that blank expression as to mean "Take me home, Hinata, and ride me until I break."

And that's what he did. He led Tsukishima to his house, saying it'd be better since he'd left his stuff at home and some other shit that Tsukishima couldn't remember. He took him to his bedroom, and he kissed him and stripped him and did, in fact, engage in some of the best sex Tsukishima would experience in his life.

And it was immediate. Right after the air cleared, Tsukishima sat up robotically, sitting still and staring at the floor for about five minutes, tuning out Hinata's questions and pokes. He yanked on his clothes, walked out of Hinata's house, and stopped to rip his hair out.

Why. Why had he done it. He hated him.

And forever, he lived with the regret.

~~~

Suga looked at him with narrowed eyes. "That's not that bad."

"The _bad_ part is the _very fact_ that I _fucked Hinata_." He started to gather his stuff, very huffy and angry.

"Tsukishima, we've all fucked Hinata."

"Disgusting," he breathed, turning to leave the shop.

"I wonder if Kuroo's experience was anything special."

He stopped. He looked over his shoulder. "What do you mean."

Daichi grinned. "Well, Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa, Bokuto...I'm pretty sure they've all had their way with him, too."

Tsukishima looked around. "Really?"

Everyone nodded. He sat down. "Well. I've got. Kuroo's number."

"Really?" Suga smiled. "You should call him up. We'd all like to hear, and I'm sure he'd be more than willing to tell."

"I guess..." Tsukishima pulled out his phone, searching his contacts. Nishinoya fistbumped Daichi. The phone rang, and a soft voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Tsukishima shifted, getting comfy. "It's Tsukishima, I'm looking for Kuroo."

"He's in the shower. Can I take a message?"

"Isn't this his cell?"

"So?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Kenma, doofus," Nishinoya hissed. Tsukishima threw a can of coffee at him.

"Well, Kenma, it's not really a question or information, it's more something we want him to-"

"Gimme the phone." Suga grabbed it from him while Kenma's "Umm"s went unanswered. "Kenma? Sugawara Koushi, Karasuno volleyball team."

"Yeah, I know where you're from."

"Great, so, could you tell us about your first time having sex with Hinata?"

"You can't just ask outright," Nishinoya snapped, grabbing the phone. "Give background, tell him we're-"

"Yeah, sure. You want the first handjob or full-on ass-fucking? I've got other shit, too."

"Whichever."

"Okay. So first training camp in Tokyo, way back..."

~~~

"Who's that?"

"Chrom."

"Cool. Who's he talking to?"

"Henry."

"He's cute."

"Yeah, I'd let him ram me."

Hinata smiled. "You get rammed often?"

"You could say that." He looked at Hinata. "Sometimes I _do_ the ramming."

God, that got him hard. Hinata shifted. "I don't. I don't know if I'd like to. It seems like a lot of work."

"Yeah? It's pretty cool. The way the ass tightens and shit."

"Are you only into guys?"

Kenma shrugged. "I'm around guys the most, I'm closest with guys, I've only ever done it with guys. Who knows."

Hinata nodded. "I think I only like guys."

"You've done it with guys before?"

"Yeah, duh."

"Just checking."

They were quiet for a minute as Hinata watched Kenma play. They were sitting around the Karasuno "dorm" area, flopped down on some of the mats. Hinata really wanted to get it, to be honest. He shifted, looking at Kenma.

"Is there some criteria for people you'll bang?"

"Hm?"

"Like do you have to be dating?"

"I think you and I have the same criteria." Hinata blinked at him as he closed his DS, setting it aside and leaning over to kiss Hinata, gently so as not to startle him. Hinata couldn't believe it. Score.

In moments they were on each other, pushing at clothes and making out like kissing had been outlawed. Kenma pushed Hinata down, dragging his shorts off of him with one hand.

"You got any?"

"In my bag."

Kenma got up to get it, almost smiling. Only he would bring this shit. He went back over to Hinata, slathering a finger in lube. "Don't cry."

"Fuck off." Hinata winced a little when Kenma pushed his finger in. "Don't do it so-!"

"C'mon, Hinata, I thought you'd done this before." He kicked at Kenma's head, and he sort of chuckled, slowing down. He prepared Hinata as well as he knew how, pulling his fingers out.

"Are you ready, damn, you've probably never had a dick like this before, prepare yourself, it's gonna be intense."

Hinata looked at him. "Am I supposed to be buying this?"

"Shut up." Kenma pushed in slowly, making a low sound. "God..."

Hinata smirked. "I thought you'd done this before." Kenma smacked at him.

"Not with someone like this."

"Really..." Hinata bit his lip as Kenma started a steady rhythm into him. God, that was pleasant.

"This isn't so bad," Hinata panted, reaching up to wrap his arms around Kenma. "It's not so bad to not be overpowered by a dick..."

"I'm taking that as an offense."

"Take it however you want..." He kissed him, tugging on the ends of his hair. Kenma made a noise, leaning forward to use the ground as leverage for his main goal, getting his dick as far inside Hinata as he could. That was the good shit. Hinata shifted his legs around his hips, making a low sound. Kenma smirked.

"You like that shit?" he asked breathlessly. Hinata pulled on his hair, not coordinated enough at the moment to verbally tell him to shut his fucking trap. Kenma chuckled, guiding Hinata's hips into his thrusts. "Fuck..." He started the business of giving Hinata some marks to show for his effort, attaching his face to his neck. Hinata tilted his head back.

"Fuck, Kenma, ah, I-"

~~~

"Oh, Kuroo's back. Hey..." Everyone let out shouts of protest as Kenma stopped his story, talking to Kuroo. They heard "Talking about sex" and then Kuroo was on the line, a smirk audible in his voice.

"Tsukishima, I really didn't think I was your first choice for this kind of shit, but I have to say, I'm rather-"

"No! Shut up." Everyone smirked as Tsukishima went veeery red. "We want to know about your first time doing Hinata."

"We?"

"This is ninety percent of the Karasuno volleyball team," Daichi chimed in. Everyone cheered.

"In that case, the first time I fucked Tsukishima-"

"Hinata!!!!!!!!!" Tsukishima looked ready to get up and leave his phone sitting on the table. Kuroo chuckled. 

"Alright, alright. Hinata, then..."

~~~

Kuroo had been, as so many before him, referred to Hinata by another party. By Kenma. He wasn't sure _why_ he was supposed to want to bang Hinata. He was plenty happy with what he had. Which was like four dudes to have sex with whenever they were diggin' it. However, most of those were only around during these training camps. Which was why it was stupid that he was walking up to Hinata, about to spend a night experimenting with the actual smallest human being he had ever heard spoken about in such a sexual manner, instead of organizing a four-way and bribing Tsukishima. He looked at Hinata as he folded his team's towels. He didn't even look up. He cleared his throat.

Hinata glanced at him and smiled a little. "Hey."

"Hey." They were quiet again. Kuroo frowned. Couldn't this kid take a hint. He cleared his throat again. Hinata looked up again.

"Have I done something wrong? Why are you here?" And looking so angry? He shifted a little. Kuroo glanced around.

"I was told I should bang you at least once in my life."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Who told you that?"

"Kenma."

Hinata grumbled under his breath, continuing to fold towels. "Well, as you can see, I'm sorta busy."

Kuroo was irritated. Kenma had sent him here, assuring him some sweet sex, and he was getting rejected. "Fine." He turned away, pulling out his phone to alert Bokuto to an emergency meeting. He stopped. He turned to look at Hinata again. _Why_ was he being rejected? He didn't like it. Also, didn't this dude have sex sort of like a lot? WHY was he being rejected? He walked back over to Hinata, looking down at him. Hinata glanced over.

"Yeah?"

"How long will this take?"

"Gee, I dunno, probably all night."

"Why don't you want to bang me?"

"You do know that even hypersexuals have the right to turn someone down, right?"

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, looking at him. He had seemed mad ever since he'd mentioned that Kenma told him to come ask about it. He did that weird smile.

"Don't you wanna know what Kenma's so hooked on?"

Hinata dropped a towel, looking at Kuroo, his face bright red. He grinned. "Because I can show you."

"I'm...not interested." He picked up the towel again, but his hands were slow and shaky. Kuroo shifted.

"I don't know how many guys on your team you've done, but I can assure you you've never had dick like mine."

Hinata swallowed audibly. Kuroo tilted his head. "It's a good deal. As are most things in high school sports. No strings attached."

"I know that..." Hinata shifted. God, why did he have to get turned on. He glanced at Kuroo, his One True Enemy in the battle for Kenma's small gay heart. He couldn't deny that this dude probably did have a bomb dick. He chewed on his lip, breathing in a very calculated manner. Kuroo crouched down by him, looking him in the eyes.

"I know you for some reason see us as adversaries. But I swear. All I want is to see if you're all Kenma says you are. No tricks." Wasn't going to mention that he didn't understand why Hinata saw him as an enemy, but whatever. Hinata narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't you a Scorpio?"

"Yeah."

"No way." Hinata went back to folding towels, but Kuroo grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him off despite his half-hearted complaints. He pulled Hinata into an empty room and slammed him against a wall. Hinata pouted.

"That wasn't very nice. I might cry."

"Shut up." Kuroo pressed their mouths together, making a noise. Finally, some way to let out all this aggression. Hinata made a sound in response, grabbing on to Kuroo's jacket. Kuroo slid his hands under Hinata's shirt, searching for the edge of his shorts so he could hook onto those and drag them down.

Hinata broke away from Kuroo's face, trying to breathe. "Ah..." Kuroo had wrapped his fingers around Hinata's dick, stroking him quickly. Hinata held onto his shoulders, closing his eyes.

"Fuck, stop..."

"There is no way you are this fast, you're lying."

"Excuse me! But I thought there was something else you wanted to do!"

Kuroo sighed, bracing one hand against the wall, and digging in his pocket with the other. He pulled out a little packet of lube, tearing it open with his teeth and squeezing it over his fingers. Even though it seemed like a uselessly aggressive thing to do, Hinata could not deny that it was hot. Kuroo kicked Hinata's shorts down to his ankles, which is when Hinata realized he should step out of them. Kuroo hitched him a little, holding him steady and pushing a finger into his ass. Hinata gritted his teeth, holding onto Kuroo's shoulders.

"Oh my god, I have never actually wondered if my dick would fit somewhere, but I'm legitimately worried for you."

"Shut up, I've had worse." Probably. Kuroo slid another finger in, surprised by how easily he could progress through these small increments. Still, he was inclined to think it simply wouldn't fit. Speaking of which, he really really wanted to get the fuck out of the shorts. He stuck another finger into Hinata, trying to stretch him. Hinata was a whimpering mess.

Well, this part of Hinata was certainly living up to reports. Kuroo shifted his hold on Hinata, curling his fingers in search of his prostate. Hinata's claws and whines were worth the arguing, honestly. He let out a breath, pulling his fingers out of him. He shifted, using the wall to hold Hinata up and shoving his shorts down enough for his dick to be free. He tried to rub whatever lube was left on his hand onto his dick, glancing at Hinata and trying to position himself well before helping lower him down and push in. Hinata curled his fingers in Kuroo's hair, bringing their foreheads together. "God...!"

Kuroo closed his eyes. Holy fuck. His legs shook, but he persevered, lifting Hinata on and off of his dick. Holy _shit_ , this really was as good as Kenma said. Hinata had his fingers all curled in Kuroo's hair, his head thrown back as he made muffled noises, obviously attempting to stifle them and not succeeding. Shit, that was too much. Kuroo kept up his rhythm, leaning down to press his face against Hinata's neck, biting him hard.

"Fuck!" Hinata groaned. "Fuck you..." Kuroo chuckled, bucking into him harder. He bit Hinata, softer, several more times as he felt his orgasm building. Oh shit.

Before he had much of a chance to stablize himself, Hinata tightened down around him, and he came basically without warning, losing his rhythm and almost losing his footing. He groaned loudly as he pushed his hips into Hinata, letting loose several shots of semen inside of him.

He finally pulled out and set Hinata shakily on the floor. He straightened up and took deep breaths as he surveyed Hinata. Who was still hard.

"For fuck's sake..."

~~~

"And I'm a TEACHER..."

Ukai sat staring at the mortified Takeda in a state of mild surprise. Wow. Did he know Hinata was promiscuous, yes. Would he have ever guessed him cunning enough to even attempt to seduce Takeda? No.

"Uh, there there..." Ukai said condolingly, patting Takeda awkwardly. "We've all been there, y'know?"

"Have we? Have we all been to the kind of low point where we accidentally have sex with a student?"

Ukai turned red. "I mean, apparently..."

Takeda lifted his face from his hands to look at him, his eyes wary. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...they've all done it, you've done it...! Yeah, okay, the kid got to me too!"

Takeda stared at him. "HOW?" The incredulity was so loud, Ukai was sure the team in the shop heard it.

"Shh!" He clamped a hand over his mouth. "He's a skeevy little motherfucker, y'know?"

~~~

Ukai was, in fact, also rather ashamed of having fucked Hinata, though knowing everyone else in the world had also fallen prey to him made it easier to handle. He hadn't been _looking_ to sexualize any of the youngin's he mentored in volleyball. He thought they were all shitty and annoying anyway. _Hinata_ is the one who ruined it FOR him.

Picture this scene. Ukai, working the counter in his family's store. Hinata, walking home, entered the store to buy something. Ukai said hello and then ignored him, letting him do his shopping while he flipped through a magazine. Hinata walked around the store for a bit and then came up to the counter, setting a single thing upon it. A bottle of lube. Ukai stared at it for about two solid minutes, absolutely sure that his parents' store didn't even carry this product.

"I can't sell you this," he said when it became clear Hinata wasn't going to say anything.

"Why not?"

"For starters, I'm pretty sure we don't carry this. Also you're not twenty years old."

"Do I have to be twenty years old to practice safe sex?"

"I'm not sure." Ukai was honestly not sure if it was legal to sell condoms and lube to minors. He pushed the lube back towards Hinata. "Where did you get it?"

"The convenience store down the road." Hinata picked it up and put it back in his bag. "You guys should really start selling it too, though. Would make my life easier."

"I'm not about to tell my parents to start carrying lube." This was uncomfortable. "Why are you here?"

Hinata shrugged, but didn't break eye contact. Ukai glanced around.

"Like, are you gonna buy something?"

"I...came to see you."

"Okay. What's up?"

Hinata sighed, exasperated. "I handed you lube."

Ukai stared at him for solid four minutes. "What?"

"Do. You. Want. To. Fuck?"

Before Ukai could realize what was going on, Hinata was behind the counter, standing very close to him. He backed up.

"Uh, I mean, you're..."

"Do you?"

"I-I-I-"

"Ukai-san..." Hinata slid closer to him. Ukai stopped thining when he put his hand on his crotch. 

"Uhhhh..." Hinata unbuttoned his jeans. "UHHHHHH..." When he started rubbing his dick, he gave up entirely.

Very afraid, he grabbed Hinata and pulled him down behind the counter where no one could see them from outside the shop. He crawled over Hinata on the floor, pushing his shorts down. Hinata readily helped him along the way. He also reached back into his bag to get the lube. Ukai snatched it from him, covering his fingers and beginning to loosen Hinata's ass.

Hinata started to moan, and Ukai slapped his hand over his mouth. "Please, shut up, nobody can see this..." He quickly prepared Hinata's ass and lubed up his dick.

Hinata was extremely lewd-looking behind Ukai's hand, and it was driving him mildly nuts. He lined his dick up and pushed it into him, making a muffled noise. Hinata was saying something behind Ukai's hand, but he refused to remove it.

Ukai started a quick rhythm, just trying to end this. He rubbed Hinata's dick in time, listening to the whimpers and letting it all pull him over the edge in, honestly, record time.

He finished jacking off Hinata, they both wiped down, and he threw him out of the shop. He went back behind the counter and knelt down and thought about how much he hated his life.

~~~

"Kageyama?"

"Nn?"

Hinata turned around to look at Kageyama where he lay on the bed. He was asleep. Aww. Hinata smiled, turning back to his game. "Is it bedtime?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Okay. Let me finish this up..."

Kageyama hummed again as Hinata finished his game. He turned off the system and the TV and got up to sit next to Kageyama on the bed.

"Mooove."

"Ah, fuck, go away..." Kageyama rolled over a little and Hinata laid on his stomach next to him, smiling.

"It's a sleepover, you can't go to sleep now."

"We do this all the time, it's not at all special."

"It's special to me."

Kageyama felt his face turn red. "Yeah..."

Hinata shoved against Kageyama. "Move so we can get under the covers."

Kageyama complied, and they settled down under the covers. Hinata switched off the light.

They shifted up against each other in the dark, the sound of the oscillating fan in the background making the night seem very quiet. Hinata drummed his fingers on Kageyama's chest.

"Have I told you how nice it is to sleep next to someone? Even if it's only sometimes."

Kageyama shifted a little closer to Hinata. "I think so, too," he admitted quietly.

Hinata smiled and closed his eyes. "Hmm."

Kageyama put his face against Hinata's hair and stared into the darkness, contentedness settling over him.

"Hmm..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it, I was going to add oikawa but then i remembered i hate him and also i couldn't come up with a good enough reason for hinata to sink so low as to have sex with him so i cut him out.
> 
> this ends the hinamobile, and in turn, this fanfiction. it's been a ride, y'all, but i simply don't have the time to write like i used to. most of my fics were posted before i started college or in my frehsman year, and now i'm a damn graduating senior. it's amazing how your life will just pass before you while you're stressed beyond belief and in college.
> 
> not to talk too much about myself, but it's really interesting to see my writing from so many years ago and to see how much people like(d) it. i feel like it's very different now. not better or worse, just different. the subject matter of my newer projects require different kinds of styles, and i think it's really very interesting to see how the neccessary style changes from one project to the next.
> 
> if you like wanna keep up with me and my stuff my tumblr is foxcassius, i love to talk to people on tumblr, that's where u can see my ocs and my art and stuff, and once i start making my new projects public that's where you can hear about it first. i read every comment even if i dont respond to every one, so if you comment be assured that i will see it and i do adore it.
> 
> thank u guys for sticking with it. ur literally the reason i wrote fanfics and im glad y'all like(d) them.
> 
> <3


End file.
